I'm In Love With My Brother!
by Hisoka182
Summary: It has been two weeks since mother passed away, and I'm pretty sure I can get all by myself. Until my father came back, bringing his two sons — my brothers. I started to have this weird feeling around Killua, my younger brother. And as I spend everyday with him, it got deeper and deeper and deeper . . . Could this be love? Killua x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!**

**My second fanfiction! Waaaah! Although I haven't finished the other one yet XD**

**So this story was supposed to be a one shot (also a Christmas special) but I got excited so here it is, TADA! (IT'S NOT A ONE SHOT ANYMORE) XD — and also it got too long, so I decided to publish the story :D**

**Actually, I got the idea of the story from a collection of one shots I read (it was a manga, by the way) and I really got interested in the story that I made my own version lol XD**

**I love Hisoka, but I also love Killua *heart* so I made him the male character in this story :D**

**Please enjoy this story :) Oh and don't forget to leave a review okay?**

* * *

><p>I heard a beautiful sound of the piano playing in the living room. It gave me goosebumps all over my body. And I suddenly thought of a person who can perfectly play and make the piano sound like that. Only one person.<p>

_Mom?_

"MOM!" I said that a bit loud, and I was shocked when I heard myself say those words.

Just as I thought, there was no one there. _I'm hearing things again._

I'm the only one living in this house right now. A sixteen year old girl, living all alone in a house, that wouldn't be so hard now, right? Only if I didn't have to do all the cooking, it wouldn't be so hard. And doing the laundry too and all the chores. Yes, it is rather hard to live all by yourself.

I don't have time to make breakfast. I overslept. I forgot to set the alarm last night. I just have to buy food on my way to school if I don't want to starve.

As I left the house, I sighed. How I wished my mother have told me about her disease a little early. And why didn't she cure it? She had the money, and I know her body can still do chemotherapy, even if it's going to be a lot, but why didn't she?

I just knew about her sickness just a little while now, when I got the living room and found her there unconscious. I rushed her to the hospital — all by myself though, since it's only the two of us in the house, there's no one there to actually help us.

When I got to the hospital, the doctor wouldn't to tell me about my mother's disease, but I was just so persistent that he gave up and told me about it. She's suffering from lung cancer, and it's on stage four. I'm like, "No, you must've mistaken my mom for someone else. She's perfectly fit! She doesn't have that kind of disease, right doctor?"

But the doctor only shook his head and said, "Maybe you should ask your mother," and then left.

My mom confirmed it when I asked her, and said sorry to me a like thousand times. She said when she knew it, it was too late to fight the cancer. Maybe it was because of her smoking? She does smoke a lot — especially when she's young. But still, it pains me to see my mother suffer. She fought the disease for a month. She grew weak and very thin — that all happened just within a month. She suffered through a lot of pain. And as her daughter, of course I don't want to see that. It's hard for me too. My mother has been my life for these sixteen years. She's my closest bestfriend and at the same time, she's been a very good mother to me. She's my whole world. That's why it was like my life was taken away from me when the monitor in the emergency room went to a straight line, knowing that her heart in not beating anymore, knowing that there's no life in that person any longer, knowing that my mother is . . . _dead_.

It's been two weeks now since her death, and pretty much, I can go on with my life quietly. But sometimes, I would find myself dreaming about her and when I woke up from that dream, I would always have tears in my eyes.

"OH!" someone riding on a skateboard just dashed in front of me. I thought it was a bike. I thought I was going to hit by it or something like that! It was too fast!

"Hey! You! Can't you go a little slower? People are walking here you know!" Those lines came out of my mouth unexpectedly. I wasn't usually like that. Maybe I was just shocked that something very fast dashed in front of me.

"Oops. Sorry," the skateboarder said.

I was taken aback for a moment. I couldn't say a thing. The boy with the skateboard was … _cute._ His messy silver hair and sparkling blue eyes, his lean body and poise is perfect. He's just too cute. But I wonder though, his hands are inside his pockets. Isn't he feeling uncomfortable with that while riding on a skateboard? But I think it's pretty cool.

I felt my face burn. What was that? _Cute? Cool? _Since when did I became aware of those words?

The boy in the skateboard stopped and just stood there at the sidewalk, somehow waiting if I'm still going to reply.

"Whatever," I quietly answered and turned my back on him. I resumed my walk to school. I seriously didn't know what to answer him. But this shouldn't be new. These past few days, I've noticed that I've been rude to anyone since my mom passed away. Well, not that it's surprising. Knowing myself, I'm always rude.

When I was in school, the whole day seem to be going on forever. As I was sitting there, listening to the teacher, nothing is penetrating in my head. The whole afternoon was a drag. I just wanted to go home. But when I'm at home, I feel so lonely. I'm all alone. It feels like I wanted to go outside and refresh myself.

"I'm home," I said as I entered the house.

_Nothing._

Oh yeah. I'm still not used to it. It's because everytime I came home from school, my mom would be in the living room, playing the piano, singing, or sometimes she would be in the kitchen preparing food for me. She's always here, waiting for me, welcoming me.

I turned the lights on. It was pretty dark inside the house.

As I put my bag down the sofa, I could hear the faint sound of piano playing from the second floor of the house.

_Mom?_

The piano was played beautifully. Although I can poorly hear it, the sound is beautiful. I followed the sound of the piano, and it brought me in front of my mother's bedroom.

My mom owns a grand piano. After her death, I moved it there — with a help of course — since no one's going to play it anymore. But before, it was in the living room.

_Could it be? My mom is in there?_

I slowly opened the door.

"Welcome home."

_Mom?!_

?!

That is . . . "Y-You!? Wha— How — ?" I said, very surprised. I think my eyes are going to bulge out of my eyelids. It was the silver-haired boy this morning. The one with the skateboard. Why is he here? How did he get here? What is he doing inside my house?! And he's inside my mother's bedroom for crying out loud!

"You seem surprise. Why is that?" even though he's talking, he's not distracted by it. His fingers are still playing, changing notes after notes after notes.

"H-How can I not be surprise? You're inside my house!" I'm shouting now. This is alarming! What if he's a burglar? Or a criminal? Or a very hardcore killer? "What are you doing here?" How the hell did he got inside my house?!

He stopped playing the piano, ignoring what I said. "You're Y/n?" he asked calmly. He put the fallboard back in place, covering the keys of the piano.

"Uhhh, y-yeah. .. H-How did you know about tha —"

In one second, he's in front of me. He leaned close to my face. Then he smiled. "Oh. I'm Killua. It's so nice to meet you, Y/n-chan."

For a second, I thought my heart stopped beating. And when it started beating again, it was racing. I don't know what happened there in that moment. I'm so confused. What was that feeling?

He straightened his posture and looked at the bedroom door as it opened.

"You shouldn't be scaring people like that, Killua."

A tall guy entered the room. He looked just like the one in front of me. Messy silver hair and blue eyes — it's sparkling too — the shape of the face, and even how they stood are similar. Their height isn't in much different. Skateboard-boy is almost as tall as this one.

Actually, if you look closer, Killua-kun and this guy look like they're twins or something, only that Killua looks younger — well he really is younger in all aspects. It's like you can predict Killua-kun's physical appearance in the future — it's going to be similar with this guy — I keep calling him 'this guy' because I don't know his name yet. I wonder what could be his name is. But they really do look alike! They're brothers! They should be!

The bedroom door suddenly slammed open.

"Y/N!?" an old guy in a suit with a brief case entered the room this time, and his face looks just like the photos I've seen in the album my mom have.

Could it be?

"F-Father?"

"WAAAAAHHH! YOU REMEMBERED?! You remember me?"

"Er, a-actually, a-ahm . . ." I stammered to find the right words.

He dropped his brief case to the floor and rushed in front of me. He held both sides of my shoulders and shook me rather hard.

"Y/n! Look at how big you are! You're a woman! A woman! How could this be? I'm not with you when you grew this beautiful —"

" — You call _that_ beautiful? —" Killua-kun cut in.

" — And such lady! A lady! A beautiful young lady! Oh! How many boys did you bring to this house? I bet you already have lots of boyfriends! This is amazing! You're like a sunflower that bloomed from —"

"We get your idea, Dad. Now stop. Look at her. You're scaring her," the guy that looks like Killua-kun said, laughing.

"Oh, right, right." He let go of my shoulder. The expression in his face changed. It's somehow business-like.

"But this is family matter!" His expression changed again, similar to just like a moment ago, when he was shaking my shoulders. Like that kind of expression.

"It's painful that Shizuko died. I'm sorry. We were informed late about her death. It is painful," he said, a tear dropped from his left eye — only the left eye. He quickly wiped it. "But still, we are family. I'm very sorry that we arrived here late too. Letting you live alone, oh! It must have been hard for you. I'm truly sorry. But that won't happen again, for I, your father, will never leave your side ever again."

"B-But you —"

"Nonsense!" he stopped me before I could even finish my sentence. "I will work hard, and make it up to you, my one and only daughter! This is a father's promise to his longed child! We should not be apart from each other again! This is a promise that your father — that's me — will not break!"

So this is my father? How come he's like this? I never knew my mom could fall in love with this kind of guy. He's just a weirdo. I bet these two guys with him are weirdoes too like him too.

I couldn't stop myself. I laughed quietly. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop myself. Mom, is this guy really my dad?

"Eh? Why are you laughing, Y/n?" the old man suddenly ask.

I composed myself. "S-So you're my father?"

"Yes!" he answered with such enthusiasm. "Even though Shizuko and I are divorced, I still have responsibility for my daughter," he smiled warmly at me, then hugged me tightly. "It's been a long time, Y/n."

He backed away a little and held my arms. "You've grown a beautiful young lady."

That made my cheeks red. I wonder if they noticed. I hope they didn't.

That coming from my father, the one that I never thought of since I was a child . . . Wow, it's such a warm feeling. My chest doesn't feel heavy. It's light. Lighter than I ever thought.

"I almost forgot," he took a step back and pulled Killua-kun and the other one to both of his sides. "These two are my son," he said smiling. "They're your brothers. We'll be living here from now on," he said again with such enthusiasm. What kind of person is this? Does he ever run out of energy?

But my chest seems painful. Is it because of what he said? Killua-kun is my brother? I kind of expected about that already the moment the old man entered the room. I already have that feeling. But when he said it, it's like his words pierced through my chest and straight to my heart.

_What am I thinking?_

I shook my head to dismiss the idea. I can't have feelings for Killua-kun. He's my brother! My father told me that just now, okay? I shouldn't have any feelings for him!

What feelings?

I'm really confused right now. It's Killua. This is all Killua's fault. In the entire sixteen years of my existence, no one — especially a boy — has been that close to my face! He's ruining me!

Oh maybe that's why my heart stopped beating for a second there. Because he was so close to me. Yeah, maybe that's it. I don't have any feelings for him. He's my brother.

"This is Daichi," he said, referring to the taller one that looks like Killua-kun. "He's the eldest. He's nineteen years old. And this is Killua. He's the youngest. He's fifteen," he said that again with such enthusiasm.

Oh! He's my little brother! That means . . . I'm older than Killua? By one year? That would be nice, having a little brother.

It turned silent. I should say something.

"It's nice to finally meet you all, Daichi-san, Killua-kun, Father," I said smiling. This occurrence, I don't know why, but it made me feel warm. Somehow, it feels like I belong to this family. It was two weeks that I don't have anyone here in this house. It's depressing and lonesome. But now, these people, claiming to be my family, it just feels so light to the extent that all of the pain have gone away. My heavy chest from my mother's passing, it's still grieving. But right now, it's making me feel at ease to be with these people. I want to know more about them. I want to know how they've been in the past twelve years that my mother and my father haven't been in touch. I want to be with them and treat them as family.

I went to sleep that night lighthearted. But when I wake up in the morning, I felt a heavy something on my crotch. And wait, also on my stomach. Is there something lying on top my body? I slowly opened my eyes and . . .

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

_In the dining table . . ._

"I think my left ear is turning deaf," Killua said while eating with his mouth full.

"It's your fault, you idiot."

"I thought your room was my room."

"Right. And you didn't notice me there?"

He didn't answer me.

I woke up with arms wrapped around my belly and a leg on my crotch. Killua slept beside me! It scared the heck out of me that I shrieked so loud that made father and Oniisan — I call Daichi-san 'Oniisan' now — came rushing to my room.

I went to school that day and again, the whole morning, nothing the teacher said penetrated in my head.

_Ughh. I'm such an idiot._

When lunch came . . .

"Oh, I forgot the bento dad made for me," I whispered as I searched inside my bag and found no lunchbox in there.

_This is all Killua's fault! If he didn't distracted me so much this morning —_

"Look! Look!"

Everyone — especially girls — from my class buzzed noisily and they keep on peeking on the door. I think even girls from the other class are making loud noises in the corridor. Jeez. They're so annoying.

"Waaiii, so cute!"

"I know! He's perfect!"

"Is he a transferee?"

"Maybe we should ask him?"

"Yes! And let's ask for his name!"

"Maybe his number, too!"

"Yes, yes!"

What is wrong with my classmates? Too much enthusiasm in lunch break. Do these people even get hungry? They should eat first before going all flirty with someone! Seriously, people in this generation — exclude me, I'm old-fashioned — the world is doomed! Doomed!

But I don't care about that now. My stomach is grumbling. I fell to my desk. "Wahh. . . So hungry. Gotta buy myself some food."

"Y/n-san, someone's looking for you," one of my classmates said to me.

I looked at her uninterested. "No, no. Tell them I'm at the cafeteria," I said, dismissing her while searching for my wallet inside my bag.

_No. Way. _I can't find my wallet._ Seriously? Did I left it at home, too?_

"Really really stupid," I said to myself. How am I going to eat with this? I don't have anything with me right now.

"Neechan," that voice. Of course it's him. But I need to be sure.

_Killua?_

I turned quickly to face the speaker. It's Killua! He's holding something in his hands. It's covered in a cloth — Wahh! He brought the bento! I'm saved!

"Killua-kun!" I happily said, rushing to him and hugging him. That moment, I was really hungry — because I didn't get to eat much breakfast because of the incident with Killua — and now I feel saved because he brought the bento for me. "Give me that!" I snatched it from his hands and sprinted out of the classroom. I left him there, girls gathering around him, wanting to have a conversation with him.

"Hah. Now we're even," I whispered to myself as I ran. But I really don't care about anything. I'm really hungry. I'll just face the consequences of my actions later.

Consequences like . . . my classmates will be asking me about Killua-kun later, I'm sure about that. And Killua-kun might be angry because I left him there without even a 'Thank you" since he bothered to bring the bento for me, and the worse is that everyone thinks he's this perfect that they wanted to have a _have_ at him and I left him there.

I went to the rooftop and ate the whole thing there. After I finished, I rested my back on the wall.

_I'm full._ I don't think I can get up because my stomach is so packed.

"What are you, a pig?" I looked from where the voice came from.

_Killua!_

I didn't notice him standing there by the door. Was he there the whole time? While I'm eating? I know I ate like a pig! I can't help it! I was so hungry that I really don't care about anything. That would be so embarrassing if he'd witnessed it.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"Don't worry, I didn't see how much of a pig Neesan ate," he said. He walked towards me and picked the bento on the floor.

_Phew._

But he called me pig.

"You're annoying, Killua-kun. Really."

He ignored what I said. "I think you're still hungry. You should've eaten this lunchbox too," he said. He wrapped the lunchbox in a cloth and turned his back on me.

"Hey! I'm your Oneesan! O-NEE-SAN! Maybe you should show some respect to me more!" I demanded. I'm not pissed that much. I'm just irritated that he keeps on saying things to me like this. And he called me a pig! For a girl, that is very offending! I'm not that fat! — Well, maybe I have fats all over my body but still! He could have shown even little respect for me you know.

He ignored me again and started walking towards the door.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you!" I can't get up to follow him. I can't move. My stomach is really full.

He didn't even look back, but he raised his right hand, indicating he's leaving. After that, he closed the door behind him.

"Why you … "

After that, I went back to my classroom, only to be swarmed by my classmates — they're annoying, let me tell you that. They're asking a lot of questions. And it's all about Killua.

"Is he really your Otouto?"

"Since when did you have a younger brother, Y/n?"

"How come he's so handsome?"

"You don't look alike at all!"

"Are you sure you're siblings?"

"Maybe you're adopted, Y/n."

"How can we get closer to Killua-kun?"

"Can we get at least his e-mail from you?"

"His contact number will be good, too."

"Give us more information about Killua-kun!"

"Give us your address, Y/n!"

"Yeah! So that we can visit Killua-kun."

"GIVE US KILLUA-KUN!"

". . . .. Killua-kun. . .."

"Killua-kun . .."

". .Killua- kun . .."

That whole afternoon, I thought I was going to die. They just won't stop asking me stupid questions! They're so loud and annoying! What is good about Killua, anyway? It's just his physical appearance! If they get to know his attitude I'm sure they'll be turned off. By the way that kid behaves. I wonder if he even has any friends.

I sighed. I think my school life is more disturbed than it will ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong>

_^ONIISAN/ONIICHAN/NIISAN/NIICHAN - older brother_

_^ONEESAN/ONEECHAN/NEECHAN/NEESAN - older sister_

_^BENTO - a Japanese-style packed lunch (lunchbox)_

_^OTOUTO - younger brother_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO ^_^**

**I have nothing much to say, so please just leave a review :D It'll be awesome if you do :)**

**Well then, enjoy the story :D**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_That whole afternoon, I thought I was going to die. They just won't stop asking me stupid questions! They're so loud and annoying! What is good about Killua, anyway? It's just his physical appearance! If they get to know his attitude I'm sure they'll be turned off. By the way that kid behaves. I wonder if he even has any friends._

_I sighed. I think my school life is more disturbed than it will ever be._

* * *

><p>When I got home that day . . "I'm home —"<p>

"Welcome back, Y/n-chan!" it was Daichi-san. He said that in the kitchen. What is he doing?

I took off my shoes and started walking towards the kitchen. Wow. Daichi-san is cooking. Real food. It's been a long time since I last saw something like that. Well, what I ate this lunchtime was all rice balls made by my father. Maybe that can be called real food too but what Daichi-san is cooking looks more appetizing. Where did he learn to cook something like that? And it smells good, too. I'm getting hungry. I'm drooling.

"Oh, Neechan is home," Killua said from my back. He saw my expression. "Daichi, you shouldn't cook delicious-looking foods like those. Neechan will eat them all. And there won't be left for us. We'll starve to death."

I turned to face him and glared at him. "Hey brat! Don't you know how to shut your mouth?"

"Well you could've seen yourself this lunch. How you eat. It's scary. It almost traumatized me to see that a girl can eat like that."

Whaaaat? He saw me? So he was there the whole time?

My face turned red. How embarrassing. This is so so so embarrassing. He saw me!

But what am I embarrassed about? That should be okay, right? Since he's my brother and all. He's family. My mom used to see me eat like that all the time.

But this is different. Mom is a woman. Killua-kun is a boy. A boy. And this is the first time that I even have guys around the house. Maybe I'm still adjusting to it. But I will be better than this! I promise to myself that I won't be embarrassed in front Killua-kun next time.

"I-I will be in my room," I said and started to walk away. I feel discouraged but I still will do my best for my younger brother.

"Killua! Enough already," Daichi-san said. "That's okay, Y/n-chan," Daichi approached me and held my hand. "Just don't mind Killua." He smiled at me, pulling me to sit in the dining table. After that, he returned to where he left off.

When I look at my back to see where Killua is, he's not there anymore. Doesn't he want to eat too? Oh well, I don't care. He annoys me, really. What kind of person is he?

"Y/n-chan, here you go," Daichi-kun served me. After that, we ate together. Daichi is so much fun to be with. He smiles so easily, and doesn't treat me like how Killua treats me. He's more mature than I thought a nineteen-year old could be. I'm starting to feel at ease with Daichi-san. I wonder when I'll feel like this around Killua too.

"Daichi, you should find someone to suit your taste more," Killua appeared from nowhere, saying that to Daichi.

_Huh? _What does that mean? Taste? Does he mean about the food? But what about 'someone'? I don't get it at all.

"Killua!" Daichi suddenly said, outraged. It's the first time I saw Daichi acted that way. "Watch your mouth!"

But Killua already started walking towards the door, picking his skateboard on his way outside.

"Don't mind him, Y/n-chan. Let's just eat," Daichi smiled to me again, and it was so cute. I never saw Killua warmly smile like this. To think of it, I don't think he smiles at all! The first time I saw him smile was that day when they moved into this house. And it wasn't that sincere at all. Does he even know how to smile? Like a smile that came from the heart. I wonder what Killua would look like if he smiled like Daichi. Would he look like Daichi-san when Daichi smiles? Will it look good on him? But of course it will look good on him! It's a smile, after all.

Father didn't come home until ten o'clock. I was still copying notes from the book since it was our assignment when he came home.

After that I made coffee for him, I went to bed. And when morning came . . .

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Dad, my left ear has definitely turned deaf."

"You idiot! What are you doing in my bed again?" I shouted at him. We're currently eating. Father and Daichi doesn't seem to be aware of Killua and me. They're just eating silently.

He looked at me as if the topic isn't worth the talk. "I already told you. I thought your room was my room."

Yes. I woke up with Killua beside me again. His position was the same as yesterday, his hands around my stomach and his leg is rested on my lower abdomen again.

I glared at him. _Stupid excuse._ "And why didn't you see me there?"

"It was dark."

"Ugggghhnn," I feel so frustrated.

And also, just like yesterday, Daichi and father came rushing to my bedroom again.

I went to school that day alone. I think it's a good thing that I didn't sleep in class the whole morning. I'm showing some improvement. This is good. Good.

But when afternoon came, it suddenly rained. And it was pouring so hard.

Until the bell rang, the rain didn't seem to be stopping. It's still pouring hard. And I don't have any umbrella with me.

_But I thought the weather forecast said it'll be sunny today._

I waited for the rain to subside at the entrance of the school. But I think I'm really unfortunate. I've been here for already an hour and the rain doesn't seem to stop. My classmates and some of the other students have already left an hour ago, because they have umbrellas with them.

"Y/n-chan!" someone called. I looked at the gate. Waaah! It's Daichi-san! He came to pick me up! I'm saved! I can finally go home!

"Niisan!" I happily said. Some of the students who are left behind and are still waiting for the rain to cease were all chatting loudly behind me. Seriously. People these days. I don't understand them. Especially girls.

"Niisan?"

"Y/n-san's brother?"

"Handsome! So handsome!"

"Isn't that the silver-haired dude that came here yesterday?"

"No!"

"But they look so alike!"

"Are they brothers?"

"I think so."

"Let's ask Y/n-san tomorrow."

"He came to pick her up."

"What a nice brother."

"And handsome too."

"Y/n-san is so lucky!"

Really. What are these people? They're idiots. So annoying.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Y/n-chan," Daichi said when he arrived at the school entrance. He smiled at me.

I thought I just heard my schoolmates at the back fainted. Daichi-san really has a killer smile.

But he only brought one umbrella.

"Uhn, Niisan, how are we gonna fit there?" I asked.

"Well, let's just stick to each other so that we don't get wet," he answered. We started walking home. Daichi-san said he couldn't find any umbrella in the house so he bought one in the nearest store but the store only has one umbrella left.

As we walked home, Daichi keeps on talking. He's just like father, although not that kind of energetic. He's always saying jokes, making me laugh. He's fun to be with. Unlike Killua who only knows how to talk rudely at me.

When we got home, Killua was standing by the door. Wet.

"Killua, what are you doing there? Dry yourself up or you'll catch a cold," Daichi said when he passed by Killua. He went inside the house directly to dry himself.

I stared at Killua as I took off my shoes. He's shivering. And he's holding . . . are those umbrellas? Yes! He's holding two umbrellas!

But where did he get that? Could it be that he was planning on picking me up, too? But why didn't he show up?

"Y-You shouldn't be that c-close to Daichi, Y/n. E-Everyone will think you're a c-couple." he said stuttering. He was shivering and really pale. He really must be cold.

"No one will think like that. Daichi is my brother. He's my Niisan." I took off my scarf and wrapped it around his neck. That should warm him up even just a little bit. "Wait here, Killua-kun. I'll get you a towel."

I was touched, thinking that he went all the trouble to pick me up too, but I was wondering why he didn't show up in my school. And he's got umbrella — two umbrellas — and why didn't he use one? Did he really plan to bathe in the rain? What an idiot.

But maybe he wasn't going to pick me up. Maybe he just bought two umbrellas because there isn't one in the house.

But still. He's so cold right now.

After that incident, I tried to be nicer to Killua, even if he still was talking rude to me. And besides, Daichi-san is always there everytime Killua would always be mean to me. Having an Oniisan like Daichi, who is so reliable, makes me feel great bliss within.


	3. Chapter 3

**SAY HELLO TO CHAPTER THREE! HAHAHAHA (HELLO CHAPTER THREE XD)**

**IF YOU HAPPEN TO NOTICE ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR (THAT IS LIKELY TO HAPPEN) PLEASE JUST TRY TO UNDERSTAND IT XD**

**I'M TRYING TO FINISH THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE OTHER ONE YET. OH HEY, COULD YOU PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC? IT'S ALSO HxH, AND IT'S HISOKA! THE TITLE IS Hisoka's Past: First True Love HAHAHAHA SORRY I'M PROMOTING IT HERE ^^v**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_But still. He's so cold right now._

_After that incident, I tried to be nicer to Killua, even if he still was talking rude to me. And besides, Daichi-san is always there everytime Killua would always be mean to me. Having an Oniisan like Daichi, who is so reliable, makes me feel great bliss within._

* * *

><p>The next week, Daichi went to a university in Tokyo. He decided to stay there — he's renting an apartment — and will be home by weekends only. It took him a week to finish all the requirements needed and now he'll be studying there. And as for Father, he's in a business trip abroad for a whole three weeks, that's why it leaves Killua and me alone in the house starting today, Monday. Father was to call a caretaker to accompany us in the house but Killua refused. Now I understand why Daichi seems to be mature for his age — even Killua acts more mature than me sometimes. It must be because when they still live together with father, it could be that father is always away, always on a business trip. Since Killua is still young, no one is taking care of the two of them, so someone must look after Killua, and Daichi was mature enough to think of caring for his little brother. That's why Daichi knows how to cook, clean the house, and all the sorts. Daichi-san is really cool.<p>

Killua will be studying in the same school as me. And that is troublesome. All of the girls will be asking me a lot of questions again, especially now that Killua is in the same school as me.

"Killua-kun, eat you breakfast," I said as he passed by the kitchen. I already prepared his breakfast.

"Not hungry," he answered, ignoring me.

"Whaaaa — ? You'll get hungry at school if you don't eat breakfast, you idiot!" I lost my cool. I calmed myself. This brat! I woke up early just to prepare breakfast and he's not gonna eat it?

"That's my problem, not yours."

I inhaled deeply and smiled to myself. He's still a kid, I should understand that. I just have to be patient, since I'm the older one here. Only by one year, though. "Then Killua-kun, take this bento. I made it for you," I said as Killua started to head towards the door.

"A bento?" he stopped and turned to face me.

"Yep!" I smiled, handing the bento to him. Finally!

He smiled and he took it. Waaaahh! He smiled! HE SMILED! This is wonderful! But I think my heart just stopped beating again.

"Thanks, Oneechan. I'll feed it to the dog." He then left, closing the door behind him.

URRRRRGGGH!

Why do I have to live alone with an annoying brat like Killua?! Daichi-san is fine! He's just fine! He should be the one who's left here with me!

But somehow, in my mind — or in my heart, I don't know — there's this very small but screaming voice that is happy to be with Killua. That it is happy that I get to spend some time with him, even if he's always acting like a little monster with a very sour attitude. I want Daichi to be here, but I don't want Killua to leave the house, either.

Just as I predicted, the moment I entered the classroom, everyone gathered around me. They're all squealing happily.

"Waaaii! Y/n-san! We saw Killua-kun!"

"He's really cute!"

"Give us his number, we're begging!"

""Are you sure you're siblings?"

"Y/n-san! Give me your address!"

"Y/n-san doesn't look like Killua-kun at all."

"Maybe you're not blood-related?"

"Y/n-san's really lucky to have Killua-kun as a brother!"

"Yes! I know! He's so cute!"

"Handsome!"

"Just like the other one who came here last week."

"Yes! As I remembered, he picked Y/n-san!"

"At first, I really thought it was Killua-kun."

"They're both soo handsoooome!"

Something like that. It's annoying, really. They're so loud. Don't they know how to shut up?

This bothered me when I heard it from one of them, but of course Killua-kun is my brother! I don't look like Killua-kun and Daichi-san because I look more like my mother. The color of my hair is brown, and my eyes are nowhere near Kilua-kun and Daichi-san's cold-looking eyes — it's dark blue or something like that. My mom used to say that my eyes are full of life because of it's color — chocolate brown.

But what if Killua and Daichi isn't my brother? Psh. That's impossible. My father said they're my brothers. And I believe whatever my father says. But actually, the first time that I knew that we're siblings, I just couldn't believe it. I was thinking, how can these two beautiful human beings be my siblings? I don't look like them at all!

But right now, all I want to do is to escape these people. They're crushing my small body.

Someone pulled me out of the crowd, dragging me until we're outside the classroom. We entered an empty room. But I'm pretty sure I saw a silver hair somewhere.

"T-That was . . ." I said, breathing unevenly. I hold the wall for support. "Thanks," I said. I look up at the person who pulled me out of those squealing girls. And my eyes widened. "Killua?!"

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "What?" He cocked his head. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Why is he here? "What are you doing here?" I straightened up.

"What do you think? I saved you back there."

I looked at him. "You know, this is all your fault." _If only you didn't attract those girls . . ._

He didn't answer me. He just stared at me.

Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my face? Stop it, Killua. I'm falling into those deep blue eyes of yours. And it isn't good. My heart. It's racing. I don't want this. This is really weird. I'm feeling weird!

"K-Killua-kun . . ." He looked sad. Why? Right now, I wanted to make him feel happy. The expression in his face, it's the first time I saw it.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and embraced me.

_Whaaat?_

"K-Killua-kun, what's wrong?" Is he hurt somewhere? Did someone hurt him? Does he need me to comfort him? Why is he hugging me? And on top of that, I feel all weird again! My body, it's like it won't move. Killua, you idiot. You're the first guy that ever hugged me! You're touching my body! And I can't really do anything to protest about it! I can't move a muscle. This is strange. Really, really strange.

But he's hugging me when he's sleeping beside me. Why didn't I think of that? He was so close to my body!

Killua let go of me and said, "Look what you made me do, idiot! You made me hug you."

I was stunned. It was the first Killua called me an 'idiot'. Waaaah! He's learning how to fight back to his oneesan! He's growing up! Good boy, Killua! But why am I happy about this? Well, it's because even if I said that he's rude to me, he never talks back to me like this. I'm so happy I could cry! He's always his calm self, face devoid of emotions, but now he called me 'idiot'. Surely, this should be the start that Killua would actually show his true self to me! This should be it!

But it's not my fault that he hugged me. I don't know anything about his actions.

"Who's idiot?"

"Is there anyone else here? Of course it's you."

I swung myself to him. "Killua! You're finally growing up! This is great!"

He looked disappointed. "Y/n. You really are stupid."

Now this time he used 'stupid'! Oh, Killua. I'm so proud! My eyes are all teary.

I finally came back to my senses. He's going overboard! "Hey! You shouldn't talk to your Oneesan like that, Killua-kun."

He smiled. Like a real smile. I think my heart melted. Why did he smile? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Killua's smile! I should never forget about this moment.

"That's more like Oneechan," After that, he left the room.

What does that mean? Ohhh I'm so confused. Killua, this is all your fault! I was proud, okay? Proud! And then you say things that I don't understand. Seriously. My emotions are all messed up. I should sort myself out.

The day went on just fine. Well, it was better when no one keeps on asking me about Killua or Daichi.

When I got home, Killua was already there. He was sleeping on the sofa. He's like an angel.

As I walk towards him, I stared at his peaceful state. No matter which side you look at it, he's really cute. He's perfect.

I kneeled down beside him. He really is asleep. I could even hear his silent snores.

I reached for his face. I want to touch him. I wanted to get closer to Killua.

_But he's your brother._

I stopped my hand before it could touch Killua's face. I'm such a fool. He's my brother. How can I think of him in _that_ way? This is not right! This feeling is out of place. I really should just let things naturally flow. And to this weird feeling that I have, I need to get rid of this.

But that night, I couldn't sleep. I keep on thinking of so many things. Especially my feelings. It's just that I don't know what this feeling is to me. This is new. I don't know how to react to this.

When morning came, I woke up with Killua beside me again. This is starting to be a habit, so I'm not surprised when I saw him so close to me. Last week, when father and Daichi are still around, I would always wake up with Killua by my side. Every morning, I would shriek so loud. Every morning, they would come to my room. And every breakfast, there's always me noisily arguing with Killua. But this time, I don't know why, but I couldn't move myself from staring at his face. He's so close.

"Morning," I whispered to Killua even though I know he's still sleeping. I don't know why I'm acting this way. This is bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why looky here it's Chapter Four :D**

**Wow we're chapter four already? :)**

**I'll just write random things below XD ~**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS *hearts* I really appreciate them :3**

**Errors in grammar, if you found one, please try to understand ^^v**

**Please enjoy this chapter :D**

**Hey, I think the story is getting more uninteresting as I continue to write, so maybe the next chapters will be _lost._**

**Please leave a review! It'll serve as my motivation :)**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_I don't know why, but I couldn't move myself from staring at his face. He's so close._

_"Morning," I whispered to Killua even though I know he's still sleeping. I don't know why I'm acting this way. This is bad._

* * *

><p>I got up and started to prepare breakfast for the two of us.<p>

Killua came down the stairs just in time to go to school. I think he overslept. It's already past eight.

"Killua-kun, you're late. Now hurry up and eat breakfast," I said as he took his bag in the living room.

"I don't need it."

The day is just starting and Killua here is making me lose my temper already. "What? Don't be stupid. You'll get hungry."

He didn't even bother to look at me. "I don't see that as your problem."

_Grrrr …._

He started walking towards the door.

"Hey!" I called. "At least take this bento I made," I run after him and handed the bento.

He looked at it. "Thanks Y/n," he said. He took it and headed straight to the door.

I dashed to the door, blocking him from getting out of the house. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. "Killua-kun, it's not nice to call me by name. I'm your older sister after all. So you should call me Oneesan. O-NEE-SAN." I said, emphasizing the last word. Actually, it feels more comfortable when he calls me by my name. It feels like . . . not family at all.

Oh! This feeling again!

He smiled. Waiii! He smiled again! The second time — or third? I must be really lucky. But my heart . . . It's unstable.

"Well then, I'll go now . .." slowly, he leaned down to my face and kissed my cheek. ". .Neechan." After that, he left.

What was that just now? Why did my body feel so hot all of a sudden? And my heart! I don't think it's ever going to stop from racing! I shouldn't feel something like this because of that little action. Kiss on the cheek is common, since we're siblings. But no! This feeling! I think I'm gonna die!

_Killua, once again, you managed to ruin my day._

Just like before, the whole morning, everything the teacher discussed and tackled didn't manage to penetrate in my head — well it's because I'm distracted. I'm distracted by that stupid kiss!

When afternoon came, I decided to excuse myself and went to the infirmary. Well basically, I was planning on spending the whole afternoon there. The infirmary teacher wasn't around — she usually comes by Monday and Wednesday only and today is Tuesday.

I closed the door and went straight to bed, closing the curtains. Coming here in the infirmary is just an excuse to be by myself for a moment. I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's just a kiss on the cheek. It's just a family gesture or something like that. I shouldn't be thinking more meaning to it. It's Killua-kun, jeez! He's my younger brother! But why am I acting this way? I'm really strange! I should stop thinking about Killua.

But right now, I'm starting to feel dizzy. This morning, when I was on my way to school, the rain suddenly poured, and unfortunately, I don't have an umbrella with me. I never really bring an umbrella with me. So that's why when I arrived at school, I'm wet. I just dried myself off and went back to class. That could be the reason why I'm feeling dizzy. Maybe I'll catch a cold. But I can't afford that now. No one's gonna look after Killua-kun. He'll get hungry, since it's obvious that he doesn't know how to cook. Maybe I should just sleep this. Yes. That's right. This will be gone when I woke up.

Loud 'clanks' and a burning smell of something woke me up. I'm not feeling dizzy anymore. Hah. I knew it. It'll be gone if I sleep. But wait. . .. Am I in my house? This place, I'm in the living room of my house. But I remember sleeping in the infirmary. Why am I here . . ? I'm still in my uniform and my bag is on the floor. Also Killua's too. But I don't remember going home! Where's Killua?

"Ugh!" That came from the kitchen. And the smell of something burning is making me feel really sick. What in the world is that smell? More 'clanking' noise was coming from the kitchen.

I stood up from the sofa and went to check the kitchen. But was surprised to see what was happening there. More like shock. There's a broken saucer on the sink, the table is a mess — ingredients like chopped vegetables and others are scattered — there was a knife pierced on the wall near the divider, and the stove is all black.

"Wha-Wha . . …" My mouth fell open. Killua, who's wearing an apron, s in front of the stove. He's really dirty. I think he even has a cut on his left hand, seeing that one of his fingers is wrapped in a band aid.

"Y-You idiot! What are you doing? Are you trying to destroy our kitchen?!" I burst out. What the hell is this? I walked towards him and saw something black served in a plate placed beside the stove. What the . . .

I took it with my hands, examining it. "Hey Killua, could you tell me what this black and foul thing is that's giving off stench?" Seriously, it smells like nothing I've ever smelled in my whole life.

Killua faced me. He looked apologetic. First time I've seen that expression. It would have been cute if it only this whole thing wasn't happening. "T-That was supposed to be a curry."

"What?! Don't insult curries, you stupid! Are you trying to poison yourself with this?" What is he cooking? He could've just waited for me to wake up and cook for him! He can't eat this thing! It looks horrible!

He glared at me. Looks like he snapped. "No, idiot! I just thought that I should make you dinner! Ugh that's it! I'm out of here!" He took his the apron and walked out of the kitchen. Then I heard the front door slam.

I was stunned. H-He made all of this . . for me? But I thought he was hungry so he made dinner for himself. My heart is thumping so loud. What have I done? He went all this trouble just to cook dinner for me. I think my heart just melted. _How touching._

But I shouted at him and said those unpleasant things to him. _But I didn't know! I thought he was cooking for himself and I can't blame myself if I got angry when I saw the whole kitchen all dirty and . . . Come to think of it, how come there's a knife stabbed on the wall?_

But anyways, I should apologize to him. Where did he go? I took my coat and dashed outside to find him. But it's already dark. Where could he have gone? And it's cold too.

The park! The park is the nearest here. By this time, there's not much people there. I should go and check that place first. I started to walk fast.

My heart is racing and is beating so loud. Why would he go to all that trouble? He perfectly knew that I can cook, but why would he cook for me?

Oh, this feeling again! Why is it so hard to get rid of this feeling? I clenched my hands. I can't be feeling like this right now. I should be focusing on finding Killua-kun and apologize to him. What I said was harsh. But I was just shocked! It's really stupid of him to cook when he has no skills whatsoever in it.

But somehow, my heart was melted by that. It feels so warm, so light. I don't know why, but this feeling, I only feel this with Killua. I was so moved I feel like crying.

_I'm seriously in trouble._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! YEAH \m/**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. We lost internet connection -_-**

**But anyways, here it is :)**

**Hey leave a review! It's my inspiration for writing :D**

**Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_It's really stupid of him to cook when he has no skills whatsoever in it._

_But somehow, my heart was melted by that. It feels so warm, so light. I don't know why, but this feeling, I only feel this with Killua. I was so touched I feel like crying._

_I'm seriously in trouble, I thought._

* * *

><p>I arrived at the park. As I searched for Killua, my heart is pounding like crazy. Why am I feeling shy, all of a sudden? It's just apologizing!<p>

Aha! There he is, by the swing. I walked towards him. As I got closer, I saw his head was bent down. It's as if he's looking at the ground. The atmosphere around him feels sad. Well I can feel it. He hasn't noticed me yet, since I came from the exit of the park so his back was on me.

"K-Killua-kun . ." I wasn't able to hold it anymore. I hugged him from the back. "Killua-kun, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were and . . ."

He was surprised to see me there, but he smiled. He's been smiling a lot these days. He turned his head to the side a little see my face. "It's okay, Neechan," he held my hands that were wrapped around his body. We were in that position for a long time. And so my heartbeat is more unstable than before. Being this close to Killua . . .

I let go of him and walked forward to face him. When I was in front of him, I bent down — since he's sitting on the swing — and lifted his chin by my thumb and index to make him look straight to my eyes.

Actually, I don't know why I'm doing this. This is freaking me out. It's like inside me, there's this voice that's saying that I should stop. But when I remember the trouble he'd gone just to make me dinner, my heart is always melting. I'm so touched. I feel like hugging him more. But that'd be awkward.

"You don't have to bother cooking. I'm here, you know. I'm your Oneesan. I should be the one taking care of you," I said, smiling. I looked at his left hand and took it, gently touching the finger covered with band aid. "This is my fault. I'm sorry," I raised it and brought it to my mouth. And I kissed it.

_EHHH?! WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO?_ My face feels hot. This is embarrassing! Killua-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't do that, my body did! It moved on its own! Oh, stupid me! What the hell did I do that for?

When I looked at Killua, he was blushing too. WAAAAHH! It was so cute! His cheeks are all red! First time I've seen it! I could die right now. But wait, does that mean that he's embarrassed too?

"W-Well, it was because you were sick this afternoon. The nurse from school brought you home," he looked at me. His face is still red. "So that's why I thought I should make something for you to make you feel better. But it turned out to be awful," he looked away as he said that to me.

My whole body seems to stop. So the teacher brought me home, that's why I woke up in my house and not in the infirmary. But I thought the teacher wasn't around today? That's not the point though.

The real deal here is that Killua-kun wanted to cook for me, but of course he can't cook that's why it turned out like that. And remembering that he went all that trouble for me, I feel like . . . Killua-kun, I don't like these feelings that I have for you.

But why is he saying this now? Now I'm feeling so touched by this. My heart is beating so fast and loud — I bet he can even hear it. I wanted to thank him. But I can't say it. I wanted to express my feelings to him — not that kind of feelings! I wanted to express my gratitude, that's the feeling that I want to express! I mean, when it comes to that 'feelings', I'm still confused. I don't know why I'm acting this way around Killua. It's very troublesome.

He didn't let go of hand until we got home — and I don't want to let go of his hand, either. So basically, we were holding each other's hand while walking home. The voice inside me is saying this is wrong, that I shouldn't be doing this. But there's this another voice saying do what makes you happy. And what's making me happy is holding on to Killua's hand. But this is wrong.

Somehow this situation, this is really something. The first person I've held hands with while walking home is Killua. And he's my brother!

But right now, I don't want to think of any of it. I just want to feel this, and I will treasure it. I'll treasure this moment forever.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a thought came to me. What if this feeling is 'love'?

_Love?_

Strange. I never knew that love can make a person feel so happy and contented. But I'm not in love. I shouldn't. I can't. I wouldn't. He's my family. I simply can't. _Family . . ._

When we got home, we playfully cleaned the mess on the kitchen. This is new. All the time, Killua-kun and I would always be arguing, but this time, it's different. We were actually getting along with each other. It's new. It made me happy.

When I was cleaning after the broken saucer, I noticed the knife on the wall. It caught my interest on how it got there, so I asked Killua.

He looked at me and smiled an apologetic smile. "That knife cut my finger when I was slicing the vegetables. So I got angry and I threw it. Sorry," he said smiling, scratching the back of his head.

_Wow, the wall even has fissures. Amazing. Is Killua-kun human?_ I asked myself as I took the knife off from the wall. Actually I had a little difficulty pulling out the knife.

I cooked curry for us that night, since the ingredients are already prepared. He said the first thing that he tried cooking was stew, but the soup dried — I have no idea how it dried, and I don't want to imagine how it'd gone like that — so he looked for a curry recipe and prepared the ingredients but he burned the whole thing. That's what he said.

That night, I happily went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. The whole time, I was thinking about Killua. All of Killua is in my head! And it's driving me crazy!

I was thinking of how perfect his face is, I mean all of him. And how he's that nice when he wanted to be. But to think of it, why didn't he treat me nice, when all the time he was kind? I hate him for that. But at the same time, I'm happy that I get to know both sides him. The rude and the nice part of Killua-kun, knowing that, makes me really glad.

I didn't notice it, but it's already two o'clock in the morning. Jeez! And I still have to get early tomorrow for school! I need to sleep now.

Before I could even close my eyes, the bedroom door opened. It was Killua. I shut my eyes as he closed the door behind him.

What is he doing? What does he need? Is there something in my room that he wants?

I pretended to be asleep. _Why am I doing this? I can just ask him why he's sneaking around this late at night. It's my room, after all._

But I don't know why I can't do it. I can't ask him. I can't even open eyes.

I can hear his footsteps coming closer by each pace, and then I felt him sit on the side of my bed.

What the heck is this kid planning to do?

I felt a cold hand cupped my face, caressing it. Jesus Christ! That surprised me! I almost opened my eyes! Jeez Killua.

Is this what he does everytime he enters my room? But I thought he said was that he only mistaken my room for his, so why is he acting like this?

He traced every line on my face, then suddenly, I felt a soft brush of lips touch my forehead.

I accidentally raised my hand, a reflex, because I thought something was on my forehead. Killua suddenly straightened up.

That was Killua's lips, right? But why is he doing this? It's freaking me out! It's sending shivers to my spine and my heart is unstable again, beating fast and loud. I think I'm going to die right now. I really want to open my eyes and see his expression while doing this.

"Goodnight, Y/n-chan," that whisper gave me goosebumps. He whispered right to my ear! His breath was hot and damnit, I can still feel it! And it's making my body all tingly. I can feel electricity inside my body, making me tremble.

I thought he was going to leave. But he didn't. Instead he lay down beside me and hugged me rather tight.

Why is this happening to me? Why is Killua-kun acting like this? I really thought he's mistaken my room with his everytime I wake up with him beside me! So he's doing this on purpose? So this is what he does every night! Oh, my. I don't know if I should feel angry or whatever. Right now, I don't know, but I'm glad that I have him beside me now.

_Killua, you stupid. You're messing me up again._

Now I wonder if I can still sleep, knowing that he's beside me. My heart doesn't seem to stop its fast and loud beat. I'm in big trouble.

"Y/n, are you going with us today? We're going karaoke," Mai, one of my classmates asked me. She's a friend of mine.

I looked at her while arranging my notebooks. "No, I don't think so. No one's going to look after Killua. And besides, he'll be all alone in the house," I answered her.

"Hmmm? But I thought Killua-kun has a date today?" Aki said, also one of my classmates. She's also like Mai to me. A friend.

_Date?_

My head turned to face her. "What date?" I asked. Why do I suddenly feel alarmed?

She looked at me. "You didn't know? Killua-kun is going out with one of the girls in his class. I think her name is Yuuri-san or something like that. Well, everyone's been talking about it."

"WHAAAT?!" I think I heard it wrong. Maybe I'm turning deaf? _Aki tell me I heard you wrong. _

Mai laughed at me. "Hey, Y/n, what's with that reaction? Killua should enjoy himself here, you know. And having a girlfriend is one way."

No freaking way. I am not letting Killua-kun have a girlfriend when I myself doesn't even have a boyfriend. That can't be right. He just transferred here! And now he's flirting?

I slammed my bag on my desk and suddenly stood up. "NO! This is inexcusable! Aki! Tell me, where do they often go?" I can't let him go all his way here! But is that really the reason? When I heard the word 'date' and 'girlfriend', my chest seemed to feel heavy. I don't know why. Jeez, these stupid emotions I have!

"Let's see. Ah! I think one of the girls from the other class said they often went to this coffee shop after class," Aki said.

Why didn't I heard of this? Where was I the whole time? And to think that I live under the same roof with Killua, I don't even know that he's dating someone already. Why didn't he tell me that? But he doesn't really need to tell me. It's his personal issues, after all.

"Then what are we waiting for? Move your butts! Let's go and find him!" I started walking towards the door.

"Y/n," Mai called. "Is it really okay? I mean, its Killua-kun's business. We shouldn't be meddling with his own matters. You should consider his feelings here too, you know."

His feelings. Urgh. Of course it's his choice. I don't know why I'm acting like this. Well maybe if I can get a look at his girlfriend, maybe I'll be satisfied.

I glanced at the both of them. "Well then, accompany me and let's see how this Yuuri-san looks like," I said, feeling so down and defeated.

Aki stood up and started walking towards the door. "Everyone says that she's really pretty — I haven't seen her yet. And nice. So I don't think you can be against with someone like that, right, Y/n? You're his big sister after all, so I understand your concerns."

_Big . . . sister. Family . .. Brother . . Killua is my brother . . . Is it wrong for me to act this way?_

No, it's not wrong. It's just a big sister instinct, that's all.

_Is it really that all? I don't think so._

"Y/n, Killua-kun is really popular. It's only been a week since he transferred, but he managed to steer all the girls in our school," Mai commented, giggling. We're now walking to this coffee shop that Aki said.

"Yeah, including me," Aki chuckled.

I glared at them. "He's my little brother. Don't even think about it."

"Whoa," Mai said, laughing. "You don't have to be so angry, Y/n. We didn't even said that we like him. We're just interested. He's really cute."

"Yeah," Aki agreed, smiling.

Interested and like. The meaning of these two words doesn't differ much, don't they?

I sighed. Why in the world am I acting like this? This feeling is unfamiliar to me. I don't know how to respond to this and I don't know what this stupid feeling is!

Ever since that night — when I learned that he is purposely going inside my room — everytime I'm around him I feel so conscious about myself. I always feel uneasy. I would only feel comfortable around him when he would start talking rudely to me, and we would end up arguing. Somehow, when I knew of his visit to my bedroom every night was on purpose, somehow, myself has changed on how it view Killua-kun as a brother. And ever since then, I wanted to be closer to him.

"That's the coffee shop," Aki said, pointing to a coffee shop near a convenience store. We quicken our pace a little.

But what is this? It's just a couple of blocks away from our house. Why didn't he bring her home instead of dating her there in that coffee shop? And can you even call that date? He could've introduced me to her. Doesn't he want his girlfriend to meet me?

"Hey, this is near your house, right Y/n?" Mai asked.

I ignored her. I always passed by this coffee shop everytime I went home from school. How come I didn't notice them? The door and front wall is made of glass, so it's visible inside. Maybe this is the first time that they went to this coffee shop. To think of it, why is it a coffee shop? That means that they're ordering coffee, right? Coffee is bad for a person's health! There's a lot of restaurants and shops and parks out there just around this area, but why coffee shop?

When we arrived in front of the coffee shop, I searched inside the building — I'm just searching outside though. I have no intension of going inside. I just want to see his girlfriend's face. If she's pretty, it's fine. If she's ugly, I'll take back Killua. He's mine.

_Mine? Uhh, hello, Y/n? Maybe we should put more consciousness inside your head._

"Y/n, there's Killua," Aki whispered.

I couldn't see him. "Where is that idiot?"

Mai grabbed the sleeve of my uniform and pointed. "Are you blind? There," she whispered, pointing.

My eyes widened. I thought my eyeballs just fell to the ground. "EH?!"

He's right in front of me! I mean, he's right in the first table, near the door. He's looking right at me — at us, I mean. Why do I suddenly feel nervous now? My knees feel so weak I feel like falling to the ground. _I'm so nervous!_ Though I don't know why I'm feeling this way.

It seems to me that Killua hesitated before he smiled. _Why?_ "Neechan!" he called. He waved and signed that we should come inside.

"Oh! We should come and join them!" Aki said enthusiastically.

Mai grabbed her left arm before she could even walk inside the shop. "You idiot. We don't want to ruin their date, right Y/n?"

I didn't hear them. That girl with Killua, whose back is on us, is oddly familiar. That hair too. Who is that girl?

But this only confirmed that Killua is dating someone. I don't want to see this. I want to go home. I don't like it when my chest is hurting like this. And even if I say that it's hurting, I don't know why my chest is in pain.

I tried to look my best and smiled. "We should join them. I want to meet her."

Mai sighed. "Fine. If that's what you want."

We entered the coffee shop and went straight to their table.

"Neechan, who're you looking for?" Killua asked as we approach.

"Uhh, err —" I stammered. What the heck? "N-No we we're j-just —"

"So nice of Y/n to join," the girl with Killua said. "And also her friends," she added.

I glanced at her. My eyes widened and this time, my eyeballs really fell down the floor. "Y-YOU?!"

She looked at me then smirked. "What a reaction. As expected of Y/n. Aren't you happy to see me?" This girl! It's not the Yuuri-san that Aki said at all! It's . . . IT'S HER!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :D**

**Nothing much to say here, just enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and don't forget to leave a review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_She looked at me then smirked. "What a reaction. As expected of Y/n. Aren't you happy to see me?" This girl! It's not the Yuuri-san that Aki said at all! It's . . . IT'S HER!_

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, look its Akemi!" Aki said, surprised. But the expression on her face twisted. "Are you lost, Akemi?" she asked, wondering. Although it sounds more like sarcasm.<p>

She giggled. "Silly! Of course not! I'm here with Killua-kun," she said, flirt all over the atmosphere around her.

"You all know each other?" Killua asked.

"NO!"

"YES!" Akemi and I simultaneously answered. To be clear, I was the one who said "No".

"Huh?" Killua's expression is confused.

Waaai! Just look at him! Another expression is visible on his face! But this is not the time for those kinds of things. Right now, this girl, I cannot allow her to Killua's girlfriend. I totally disapprove of her! Give that five hundred percent of disapproval! I don't like her! Killua can date anyone — even the guys from school — just not Akemi!

I looked at the table, to what they ordered. As I figured, it's coffee. It's a coffee shop, after all.

"Is that black coffee, Killua?" My question came out of nowhere, referring to the cup of black coffee in front of him. I'm currently thinking of a way to get him out of there.

"Yes, I think. Why? This isn't mi —"

That's it!

"Why are you drinking coffee, Killua? Do you know that coffee is bad for a person's health?" I don't know where I got that idea, but I just want him to take away from Akemi. And this is idea that I'm thinking of should be just fine.

"What? Why? But it's not min —"

I cut him out again. "It's be-because . ." Damn, I can't think of anything. "I-It's because it's bad for the kidney, and you'll get heartburn, and too much caffeine is bad too. It'll cause stress and tension. Also, it'll cause you insomnia, indigestion, and headaches. That's why it's really bad," I said that all in a flash. Although those things that I said were only for people who frequently drink coffee and Killua doesn't drink coffee at all — he loves to drink hot chocolate especially in the morning. So I know that the coffee in front of him is not his.

"Wow Y/n, you sure know a lot about coffee!" Aki commented, laughing.

Killua sighed. "But Neechan, I said it's not mine."

"Eh?"

I can hear Akemi's silent laugh of victory. NO! I'm not letting you win, Akemi!

"Just come with me," I grabbed his hand, pulling him from the table and yanking him out of that place.

"HEY!" Akemi said, angry. "Y/n!" she stood up. "Where are you taking my Killua?!"

_Your Killua? You wish._

"I'll leave Akemi to you guys," I winked as I passed by Mai and Aki. They winked back.

The last thing that I saw in that shop was the picture of Akemi being cornered by Aki. Hahahaha! Now victory is mine! Killua-kun is mine!

_Ehh whaaat? WHAT MINE?_

Why am I even doing this?

Killua stopped when we were a block away from the coffee shop, and I came to a halt too. I can't drag him. He's strong.

"Neesan, what is the meaning of this? Why are you acting like this?"

I looked away. "Uhh, because, e-er .. ." I seriously have no idea why I'm acting like this. I'll just face the consequence of my actions. Is he going to shout at me? He's with his girlfriend, and I ruined their date. At first, I just want to see who the girl he's dating is, but I just couldn't believe that it's Akemi. I mean, _her_, _that_ Akemi. I hate her. I can't allow that. So I want to take him out of that place. I want him to be away from Akemi. Forever.

Just the fact knowing that he has a girlfriend brings heavy chest pains to me, but knowing that it's Akemi, it's more painful. I cannot accept her.

"Y/n, what is happening to you?" He looked directly to my eyes. I don't understand his question. What is happening to me? If I try to understand that question, I can come up with a response that only I can give. So basically, if I ask myself what is happening to me then, it's because I'm feeling weird. First of all, I don't know why I feel so hurt just knowing that Killua has a girlfriend. It's like I don't want to share him to others — especially to girls. This selfish feeling . . . it's new to me.

I heard him sigh. Is he going back to the coffee shop? Is he going back to Akemi? I . . . I think my body turned numb. But he didn't return to the coffee shop. Instead he started walking to the direction of our house.

We silently went home together that day. When we got home, he was still quiet. He didn't talk to me at all. And I can't talk to him after what I did. What if he actually like Akemi? And I ruined everything! Should I apologize? But I don't like Akemi at all! Does he hate me now for what I did?

I prepared dinner, but he didn't come out of his room. I wonder if I should bring his food to his room? I sighed. Is he mad at me? For what I did this afternoon? Does he really like Akemi that he got mad at me? Is Akemi really that special? If only he knows how much of a meanie that girl is. And how much I hate her. After all, she's one of the people who made my elementary days miserable.

I went to sleep that night uneasy. Actually I couldn't sleep at all. Not even a nap. I don't know what is happening to me. Love or not, this feeling, I'm not okay with it. It's so hard to deal with this kind of thing, especially when I have no idea what in the world this feeling is.

"Y/n-san, I really like you. Please go out with me," Kyou-kun said, a classmate of mine.

I glanced at him. "WHAT?!" I almost choke with my own saliva when I heard that.

"OOOOHHHH!"

"KYOU-KUN FINALLY CONFESSED!"

_What 'finally'?_

"AT LAST! Y/N-CHAN'S FINALLY GOING TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"AND IT'S KYOU-KUN!"

"WAAAAAIIII! PERFECT!"

Call it strange, but I can see hearts floating all over the classroom.

These people. Can they be more annoying than this? "Quit it! Or I'll hunt you all down, you little craps!" I snarled at them. I am not in the mood for this kind of things right now. I just wanted to be left alone. Even Mai and Aki can understand that. Without even telling them, I think they kind of like knew what happened yesterday after we separated.

"OHH! We got her mad again!"

"We're sorry Y/n-chan!"

I sighed. Yesterday, things didn't really turn out well. I'm the one with the problem here. And I haven't got to talk to Killua yet. He didn't come out of his room last night, and this morning, when I plan to apologize, I saw that he went to school already. And I woke up six o'clock. How come he's so early for school today? Is he avoiding me? But of course, the answer is obvious.

"I'll deal with you later, Kyou-kun," I glared at him. _Kyou-kun! I'm sorry!_ But he only smiled at me. What a pretty smile. But he's stupid. Confessing in class, with all our classmates there, does he even have common sense?

I went to the rooftop to refresh myself there. I want to clear my head of any problems right now.

"Ah," the wind here is cool. I feel like living here forever. I might build a house here, in this rooftop. The wind seems to make me forget about my problems.

As I held rested my arms on the railings, I closed my eyes, inhaling the refreshing cool breeze of the wind.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Killua?_

I turned. _Oh._ _Kyou-kun._ "I thought I said I'll deal with you later, didn't I?" I sighed, feeling disappointed. Why am I feeling disappointed? Killua is avoiding me, so he's not going to follow me here. And why would he follow me in the first place, when I ruined his date with Akemi?

He chuckled. "Yes, I heard." He looked serious all of a sudden. "What is Y/n-san's problem?"

I was surprised. "Wh-What? What are you talking about? Problem?" The heck? I have a problem, all right. I don't know how to deal with this stupid feelings and I don't know how to approach Killua! That is my problem right now.

"You have a problem, right? I can see it right through your eyes."

"M-My eyes?" He has powers? How can he see through someone's eyes? Is he . . . a shinigami or something like that? Shinigamis have those kind of powers, right? To see through someone's eyes? It's a shinigami, after all. So can he predict when will Akemi die? Can he make her life shorter if he's a shinigami? _Shinigami? Seriously?_

"Yes. Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"

But Killua-kun isn't my boyfriend at all! He's my brother! You got it wrong, Kyou-kun. I got a problem with my brother because I acted stupid yesterday because I learned that he's dating someone. A girlfriend Kyou-kun, a girlfriend!

"U-Uh, actually no. I have a problem with Killua," I said. What did I just said? Ah. It's because Kyou-kun seems to be understanding. I can feel his aura all around him. Actually, it makes me want to talk about my problems with him. Because I have a feeling that he will understand.

"Hmm, with your brother?" He smiled at me. "You can't fix it if you're going to deal with it all by yourself. Maybe you should talk to him and express what you feel. He may not understand, but I'm sure that somehow he will. He's your brother, after all."

Tell him . . . what I feel? Is that really all right? But if I tell him what and how I really feel, I think I'll just scare him. He's my brother, so this isn't right. We're family, right? But somehow, my heart doesn't seem to understand that Killua is family. That he is my brother. It doesn't seem to want to accept that fact. But what can I do? I . . . I don't know what to do anymore. My heart is crushing when I'm thinking that he's angry at me because I ruined his date. And that only proves that he really like Akemi.

Kyou-kun took my hand. "It's making me feel sad when Y/n-san is sad," he said, almost a whisper.

"Huh?"

He pulled me into an embrace. "Please don't be sad anymore," he whispered.

"H-Hey, K-Kyou-kun," I wanted to protest, but his welcoming arms is just so comfortable that I wanted to stay here in the moment. It seems to make all of my problems gone. Just like the cool wind.

I tightly gripped the back of his uniform. Kyou-kun's body is soft.

"Don't touch my sister!" someone said. But just hearing that voice made my heart beat unstable. But I've got to make sure. I glanced at Kyou-kun's back — I knew it, it's Killua, who for some reason, came out of nowhere and suddenly appearing in Kyou-kun's back. He grabbed Kyou-kun's shoulder and shoved him aside with so much force. Kyou-kun was pushed against the railings. "Don't touch her ever again!" Killua held my hand. He's looking at Kyou-kun as if he could kill Kyou-kun by his glare. He snarled at him — well that's what it sounded to me like — then he yanked me out of the rooftop. He stopped dragging me when we were in the deserted corridor in the fourth floor. He let go of my hand.

What is happening? "Ki-Killua . . ." What is he doing? "What are you doing, suddenly coming out of nowhere, you moron?!" Oh. My usual self has come back again.

He glared at me. "What do you think? I'm saving you from that pervert! He's sexually harassing you, you stupid!"

"Wh-What? S-Sexually harassing? How can you think of such a thing? Kyou-kun is a nice guy!" I don't know but he's acting really weird. And in the first place, what is he doing there in the rooftop? Was he there by accident? But I thought he's mad at me?

"But he's hugging you! That's called sexual harassment!"

Ugghn this stupid brat. "He's comforting me, you idiot! It's called comforting! Have some common sense!"

"Comforting? And why would he comfort you? It's not like you have some problems, right? Don't tell me you like that ridiculously ugly guy? And a pervert, too."

_Kyou-kun is not ugly! And to add that he said 'ridiculously'._

This argument is going nowhere. I don't like this. "What the hell is your problem, brat? Why are you so angry? It's not like it's your problem. Just leave me alone." I turned my back on him and started walking to the stairs.

I really wanted to apologize to him for what I did yesterday. But we're both mad at each other so even if I apologize, it won't mean anything. I hate him for accusing such things at Kyou-kun when in the first place, he's the reason why I was spacing out in class and got Kyou-kun concerned about me. And I was spacing out because I was thinking about him having a girlfriend.

I don't know what he's doing on the rooftop. But I don't care. He said bad things to a person he doesn't even know. I gotta apologize to Kyou-kun. Killua was rude. He shouldn't have done that.

"Y/n," Killua called.

_Calling me by first name. Huh. I can't hear you._

"Y/n, stop."

_I said I can't hear you._

"I said stop!"

He grabbed my hand and the next second, I felt his lips on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 :D**

**Since the beginning of the story, I really want to add more intimate scene but I can't since it'll ruin everything — they're siblings after all. I'm really sorry for this short update, but enjoy this chapter anyways! I'll add more to it :D**

**This chapter doesn't cover all the 'intimate scene' that I want to put in the story, but this will do! — you'll know what I'm talking about once you read this chapter hahaha *winks***

**And please leave a review of what you think of it! — I really need it :)**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! I keep on reading them everytime I feel down Hahahaha :) *hearts***

**PS: ****Do you think Killua is going ooc? Please tell me what you think! LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT! Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"I said stop!"_

_He grabbed my hand and the next second, I felt his lips on mine._

* * *

><p>He grabbed my hand and the next second, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widen.<p>

_W-Wh-Wha-WHAT?_

He moved back a little, but his face is still so close to me. "I said stop," he whispered. I can feel his hot breath on my mouth.

Was that a kiss? WAAAAAHHH! MY FIRST KISS! MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN! IT WAS STOLEN BY MY BROTHER! _BROTHER!_

I felt my face turned all red. "Wh-Wh-Whaa . .?" My mouth fell open. WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE THINKING? KISSING HIS OWN SISTER?

He smirked when he saw my reaction. He straightened up. "I told you to stop, right? And you wouldn't listen."

He stole my first kiss . . just to make me stop walking? MY FIRST KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SPECIAL! I punched him in the stomach.

"O-Oww . . ."

"YOU PERVERT! KILLUA! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE . . . AGH! DON'T COME HOME! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I started walking away from him.

But he grabbed my shoulder. "W-Wait, Oneesan! Wait! Sorry! Sorry for —"

_Oneesan . .. _

My chest suddenly feels painful. "Apologizing after kissing a girl . . ." I looked at him. He's rubbing his stomach. What is happening? He apologized after he kissed me. I never knew that apologizing after a kiss . . . could be so painful. I hate him. Stealing my first kiss and apologizing, and on top of that, he's my brother! This is wrong! If father knew about this or if anyone . . . ALL OF THIS IS A MISTAKE!

I turned my back on him and started walking again. I want to get out of there. I don't want to see his face for now. He's an idiot. How can he kiss me? Although his lips was soft.

_EH? What am I thinking?_

I touched my lips. I can still feel his mouth on mine. UUHHH! NO! This is wrong, okay? I shouldn't be thinking something like this! He's my little brother! And besides, he has a girlfriend.

_A girlfriend. . ._

But it doesn't mean that even if he doesn't have a girlfriend, I'm still okay with things like this. He's still my brother.

He grabbed my hand again. "Then I take it all back. I won't apologize," I glanced at him as he said that. He pulled me into an empty classroom in the fourth floor. To think of it, there's no one in this floor. It really is deserted.

Once we're inside the classroom, he locked the door and he kissed me again.

"N-No . . Killua, s-stop . ." but I don't think he can hear me. I tried to shift my head to left and right to somehow stop it, but he only held me closer to his body. He slammed my back on the wall, still kissing me.

His mouth is hot. I can feel it. His breath. His body heat. He's so close to me. And my body is somehow responding to it.

He licked my lips, then resumed kissing me. His tongue has a strange taste. I can't take this anymore. I removed all of the thoughts in my head. This feeling that I have for Killua is confusing. But right now, this kiss. . . It's too much for me. My mind gave up thinking and just wanted to savor Killua's lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back, totally surrendering. "Nnnn . . ."

I felt his hands on my hips, pulling my waist to his. I can feel _it._

His tongue entered my mouth and I gladly accepted it. Slowly, it moved inside my mouth, making swift but smooth movements. I moaned. His tongue is hot. Where and when did he learn to do all this things?

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, licking my skin. He grasped my nape and started sucking the skin below my ear. Oh. It feels good.

"Mnnn . . Kil . . ." I grab a hold of his messy silver hair. He bit my ear and suckled my earlobe. OH! SERIOUSLY? THAT FEELS SO GOOD!

I pressed my body against him, making him feel everything. He groaned.

He started unbuttoning my uniform while his tongue started to go down from my neck to my chest.

My body is starting to feel hot. It's like his mouth has some kind of electricity and he's passing that electricity to my body, to where his lips would touch. And it's very addicting. I want more of it. I can't think straight anymore. His touch is driving me insane. More accurate, just _him_ enough is driving me insane.

He kissed me in the lips again. His lips are so soft. It's like a drug — quite addicting. He successfully removed my top while kissing me. Then he unclasped my bra and removed it too. His hands caressed my curves and his lips moved from my mouth to my left chest, sucking the skin there. My breathing is uneven now. Killua's gestures . . . his touch . . . his hot breath . . his skin . . his lips . . every beat of his heart . . I want it all.

His mouth lowered then he licked my left breast. I gasped. He started sucking it. His right hand is pinching and caressing my right breast while his left hand is still holding my hips. Since when did he become an expert on these kinds of things? It's like his hands knows how to move in the right method.

Is it because he has experience? With his past girlfriend? Maybe girlfriends? But why didn't he tell me? Actually, I never asked him about anything about his life abroad, before they moved here with me. That's why I don't know anything. And besides, the topic would be awkward to discuss. And if I am to ask Killua about his past experience, I bet he would think that it's not worth the talk or whatever. He's always like that.

But past experience . . . means he fell in love with someone before? And they did _it?_ But he's so young! I wonder if he did _it_ with Akemi?

_Akemi . . . Oneechan . . Girlfriend . . Brother . . Sister. . Siblings . . . Family . . Family. . ._ These words keeps on randomly popping inside my head.

_"__Oneechan. . ."_

I thought I heard Killua's voice somewhere, calling me _Oneechan._

Big sister.

I suddenly became aware of what's happening. Like I've snapped out of it. Of everything. I glanced at Killua. He's planting small kisses on my right breast. Actually it feels really good.

I stiffened. _Brother_. I suddenly remembered. He's my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! It's Chapter 8 :)**

**Thanks for leaving a review about the last chapter! (And also about my question about if Killua is going ooc)**

**Please enjoy this chapter as well! :D**

**And also don't forget to leave a review ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_I suddenly became aware of what's happening. Like I've snapped out of it. Of everything. I glanced at Killua. He's planting small kisses on my right breast. Actually it feels really good._

_I stiffened. Brother, I thought. I suddenly remembered. He's my brother._

* * *

><p>"Eh?" What is happening? What are we doing? Can anyone remind me again how we ended up like this? Where's my uniform?<p>

Killua looked up. He smiled. What a beautiful smile. He straightened up to kiss me on the lips. It would be really great to taste his lips again. But I don't want to anymore. Because it's just wrong. Definitely wrong. So I pushed him.

I felt my face turn red when I saw — more like realize — that I'm topless. _Really?_ I covered myself with my arms. This is embarrassing! He saw everything? My . .. my .. my _boobs?_

I inhaled deeply and gathered my strength. How should I say it? "Le-Let's stop this Killua. T-This did not happen, o-okay? Even though . . You're still my brother . . We can't . . J-Just forget this ever happened . ." I saw a pained expression in his face when I glanced at him.

If it's painful for him, it's more painful for me. It took me a lot of courage to push him away. And it almost feels like swallowing a big rock when I said those to him. We simply can't. It's impossible. If people knew, it would be disgusting for them. A brother and a sister . . from the same mother and father, of course everyone would think it's wrong and would disapprove of it right away.

I picked up my clothes — including my bra — and dressed, while Killua just stood there as if frozen. He's not himself.

"I-I'll leave now, Killua-kun," I said as I unlocked the door.

"I can't do it. I don't want to forget about this, Y/n," I heard him say as I walk out of the room. I stopped walking, considering what and how to properly convey what I'm really thinking without speaking of it in a harsh way.

"Then try. This isn't something that we can tell everyone about. Don't be stupid," I sighed. This is not the time for things like this. Maybe we both should cool our heads.

I closed the door behind me and started walking back to our classroom.

_Stupid Killua, messing me all up. Why did he even do that?_

And my body still feels hot. Why is it like this? I've never felt anything like it. It's kind of like I wanted more of it. But that is not the point! The point here is we've done something unacceptable. We're siblings, for crying out loud!

The whole day seemed to be depressing for me. I'm glad that it felt like it passed quickly. It went on like the usual. But for me, it's not usual at all! I keep spacing out — I was called by the teacher to answer some question twice and I couldn't answer anything. It's because the whole day. . . my head is filled with Killua. This morning, what happened in the fourth floor . . I just can't take my mind off of it.

Why did he even kiss me? And on top of that, we were so close into stepping into another level! Is he really that stupid to kiss his own sister and do those things to me? Well, all of it feels really good, but seriously! What would people say if someone knew? It's not something to brag about! And I can't tell Aki and Mai about it! Uggh! This stupid situation is becoming worse as I think of it.

I went home alone that afternoon, since Aki and Mai said they're going karaoke again. I want to go with them, to have a change and somehow forget — I doubt if I can forget though — but Daichi-san said he'll be home tonight so I have to prepare.

When I arrived in front of the house, I stopped. Is Killua already home? Is he inside? But I told him that I'll kill him if he come home. Maybe he wouldn't think seriously about that threat, right? After all that happened, I still want to see him. To see his face and feel his presence.

I really feel like crying. I can't deal with this situation alone. I want to tell someone about it, to relieve my chest of all these problems. Killua is my brother. He's just my brother. He should stay as my brother. I can't have feelings for him other than being his sibling. This isn't right.

My heart started to beat fast when I saw a couple approaching. They look good together. I wonder if Killua and I would look like those two if we were not siblings. Would we look good together? But if he isn't my brother, then I wouldn't have met him. It's for me that they came back here, right? Since they lived in abroad for a long time. I wonder. . what does Killua think of me?

I think my heart just shattered when I realized that the couple walking towards my direction was Killua and Akemi.

_Oh. I take it back! They don't look good together at all!_

Akemi was laughing while Killua was telling her something. Is what he's telling her really that funny? But Killua isn't like that with me at all! Why wouldn't he tell me jokes when he's with me? But even if he's with Akemi, he's not smiling. As usual, his face is straight.

Akemi's expression suddenly became serious. "No!" I heard her said. Both of them stopped walking. They're just a few meters away from my house. What are these two doing? Are they still oblivious of my presence? I'm here, you know! I can hear you!

Akemi reached for Killua's face. "I don't want to," she said. She moved closer to Killua's face. SHE'S GOING TO KISS HIM!

"NOO!" I accidentally shouted. OOPS! That was unintentional!

Both of them looked at my direction. "Huh? Y/n?"

I don't know why I did that. They were both staring at me with confuse look in their faces. "Umm, u-uhh . . ." I stammered, thinking of the right thing to say.

"Y/n, perfect timing," Akemi sarcastically said. It's obvious that she's irritated.

"Well . .." I don't know what to say! I'm speechless for the first time. _I'm so lame._

"Hmph. You can't always have Killua-kun by yourself, you know. You're just his sister, after all," she smirked.

_Ah. Sister, you say?_

"Let's go somewhere, Killua-kun. It's annoying here," I heard Akemi said. She started walking away, pulling Killua with her. She's touching . . his hand.

"STOP!" I reached a hand to grab Killua from her, but I realized they were a little far away from me.

_Ugh, idiot._

When I saw her touching him, it made me so mad iniside. But I can't show my rage. It'll be too obvious. And everything will be exposed. I just really don't want anyone touching him.

"Jeez," Akemi sounded irritated this time. "What is it this time?"

She's getting irritated? I'm getting pissed! Who told her she can touch Killua? No one can touch him but me!

"Akemi, I forgot to tell you something."

She glanced at me. "What could it be?"

"Killua is off-limits."

"Huh?"

"I said, you can't touch Killua! No one can touch him!" I glared at her. A really menacing glare. That should scare her. "Do I make myself understood?"

I saw her swallow. "Uhm, no. I don't really understand at all."

Stupid flirt. "That's it! Killua! Come with me!" I started walking towards him.

He just looked at me, not even moving from his position. "Why should I?"

I was dumbfounded. "Why?" He's asking me why? "Because you're coming home with me. That's enough for today," I resumed my pace and grabbed his hand from Akemi. "If you're going to show up here, make sure I'm not around, Akemi," I whispered to her. She only smirked at me.

"You sounded like a jealous girlfriend, Y/n-chan," I don't like the nasty look on her face. "Don't tell me . . . you like Killua-kun?" the nasty look on her face is annoying. Really.

My eyes widened. "W-What?" I like Killua she said? Am I really that obvious? No way. "What the hell are you talking about? Do you want me to strangle you to death, Akemi? Get lost!" I snarled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She looked at Killua and smiled. "I'll give you a call, Killua-kun. Bye-bye," she gave him a flying kiss — she can't come near him since I'm between them — and then left.

I sighed when she's finally gone. I really hate her. "Let's go home."

Killua snatched his hand back. "No."

I looked at him. His face, the expression in his face . . . it's the first time I've seen it. He seems to be confused and in pain at the same time. How come he's in pain?

"What are you talking about? We're going home! Our house is right there," I pointed. "Come here —"

"I said no!" He is mad. "Y/n is really stupid! You said to forget about it, you want to act like nothing happened, but then you came here and demanding everything!"

W-What? Was I really like that? But I didn't intend to be demanding. I just don't like it when other people touch Killua. I want to be the only one who touches him, and I want him to be the only guy to touch me. It sounds really insane and stupid but I can't help it.

Maybe it's because . . . I don't know. My mind doesn't want to recognize it, but my heart is willing, even if it's wrong. My heart has always been right since the beginning, and I couldn't stop myself. Slowly. . . it has become . . . _Love._

It's because I'm in love with Killua . . But that's just it! I can't be in love with him! He's my brother!

He gritted his teeth. He glared at me then started walking towards the house.

"Ki-Killua-kun, wait!"

He didn't look back. I followed him inside the house. "Killua-kun. ." I want to say it. I really do. But it might scare him off. He's my brother. Brother, sibling, family. Okay? This is not possible!

"Killua," I called again. But he's already starting to walk up the stairs. Is he going to lock himself up in his room again? Is he going to avoid me again? As I've thought, I got him mad at me again.

It's because of my feelings! I really hate this!

"Killua stop!" But he doesn't seem to have heard me.

"You idiot! I said stop!" I dashed to him and pulled his hand. He turned to face me, and that's when I kissed him. This is like a déjà vu from this morning — only I was the one chasing.

He was stunned when I let go. He even blushed.

"I said stop, right?" I inhaled. Now what? I just kissed him! But I can't help it. This feeling, I can't help it anymore. It's overflowing and I can't stop it.

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He really is blushing. _Kawaii!_

"W-What did you just do?" He asked, his mouth is still covered by the back of his hand.

"I just kissed you, didn't I?" I smirked. But hey! There's no time for fooling around. I've got to decide. What should I do? Should I tell him? Or should I just leave it be?

But if I just let it go on like this, I don't know what I might do the next time that I will see Killua with Akemi or with any other girls. I don't know if I will act stupid and demanding again, just as Killua said it.

But if I tell him how I feel, it'll be awkward, and it's wrong, and it will scare him. He's my sibling, after all. So if I got him scared, I can't blame him.

"You are so insensitive, Y/n. You can't always have your way. Other people have feelings too," he said that, but it's got a huge impact on me.

O-Other people have feelings too? But of course they have. I have never thought of it that way before.

Of course. He has feelings too. I wonder if I tell him what I really feel, what would he feel? Is it really going to scare him off? I'm not certain about it, but there's a possibility for that one. But what else will he feel? Is he going to be mad at me?

He snatched his hand back and he started climbing the stairs again. I was left there standing. What should I do? I've had it! I don't care about what will happen anymore. I just want to say it and I want to see his reaction. His expression is really precious to me. Every bit of him as well.

I ran towards him before he could open the door to his bedroom. I hugged him from the back as he turn the doorknob.

"I like Killua! I really like you! Please . . I just don't like it another girl touching Killua. .. I'm so sorry. ." A tear fell from my eye. My feelings did overflow. I can't avoid it.

I felt Killua's body stiffened. As I thought. It'll give him a fright. I just scared my brother.

I started to loosen my arms around him. Silence is more painful than being rejected. It's like I didn't say anything to him. It's like I didn't confess to him at all. But what would I feel if Killua rejected me? I think it'll be more painful than this silent treatment.

The tears in my eyes poured. "I-I'm sorry for my s-selfishness," I sobbed. I let go of him and started to walk to my room. Gosh I really cried! It's embarrassing! Well this is better than holding it all in. It's really difficult when all of my emotions are locked up because one day it'll overflow and overflowing feelings is never the best thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Chapter 9 everyone! XD**

**So this was supposed to be added yesterday but I was busy so I couldn't. I'M SORRY! **

**Anyways, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I MEAN, IT'S CHRISTMAS, RIGHT? :D**

**You should enjoy your holidays, and so read this story and enjoy this as well. Hahahaha XD (I'm stupid)**

**Don't forget to leave a review, okay? I would really appreciate it! :D**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_The tears in my eyes poured. "I-I'm sorry for my s-selfishness," I sobbed. I let go of him and started to walk to my room. Gosh I really cried! It's embarrassing! Well this is better than holding it all in. It's really difficult when all of my emotions are locked up because one day it'll overflow and overflowing feelings is never the best thing._

* * *

><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yn-chan, you're really cute when you're jealous," Killua whispered to my ear.

WHAT?! My heart skipped a bit. When did he got so close? I looked behind me and to his face. He's smiling.

Whaaaa — ? Why-Why is he smiling? He's not feeling scared or something? What exactly is this person thinking about right now? What is he feeling about what I just said? I can't tell at all!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. He's hugging me from the back. And my heartbeat is all jagged again! If this continue, I think I'm going to faint. And I was thinking of what happened this morning! Oh. My. God. That incident was really embarrassing. He saw me topless! And he even did things to my . . . _that_! THAT! I can't say it! I'm too embarrassed!

He removed my hair that was covering my neck and gently placed it back. I felt his lips touch my neck — the one where he got rid of my hair. I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. I think I'm really going to faint this time.

"Ki-Killua —"

"Let me stay like this for a while," I felt his hot breath against my skin. He planted small kisses on my neck, then he bit my earlobe. "You're adorable, Y/n. It's really something," he resumed his small kisses on my neck. It gave me goosebumps.

What is he saying? I don't understand anything of it! I'm really confused here. My head can't comprehend anything especially when he's doing this to me right now. And he didn't even respond to what I said! I just confessed, you stupid Killua!

"I've been waiting for you to say that, Y/n-chan," he kissed my cheek. "I like you too," he whispered. He's so close to my face. So. Close. "I have liked you ever since the start."

My face turned red. Did I heard him correct? Or am I just hearing things? Or maybe I'm dreaming? He said he like me! HE LIKES ME TOO! And also he said from the _start_! Does that mean like from the very start?

"You don't have to be flustered," he chuckled. I felt him lick my neck. It made me shiver. I really like him being close to me. I grasped his hand.

Killua . . he likes me . . . And now that the feeling is mutual, I feel really happy. We can be together forever now. I don't have any worries. It made my heart flutter. I can die right now. Seriously.

_"__You sounded like a jealous girlfriend, Y/n-chan. Don't tell me . . . you like Killua-kun?"_

From nowhere, I suddenly heard Akemi's words. Yes, I like Killua. Wait, I don't like him, no. I love him. I really do.

_"__Everyone says that she's really pretty and nice. So I don't think you can be against with someone like that, right, Y/n? You're his big sister after all, so I understand your concerns."_

Aki said that to me yesterday. But it felt like from a really long time. I can hear it in echo now. And what she said bothered me.

Killua is dating Akemi. He already has a girlfriend. And also, I'm Killua's big sister. And he's my younger brother. _Brother._ I really hate that word.

Why didn't I think of these before I voiced out my feelings? I'm really stupid.

"L-Let's stop here, Killua. I think this is a-all wrong. This is a mistake, we're . . we can't . . right? It's . . We're siblings . . And you have a girlfriend . ." Why can't I express myself like I naturally do? I can't express it and it's because I really don't want to say that. I don't want him to stop. I want him to continue. I want his body to be close to me even if my heartbeat is always unstable. I want him to always hug me. I want to feel his body heat. I want to be able to stay close to him no matter what. But we can't. Him being my brother should come first before all this.

He looked at me. "But you said you like me."

I glanced at him. There's no emotion visible in his face. And he's so close! His lips are so close to mine. "Ye-Yes, I did say that but . . if father knew about this. This, all of this is wrong. W-We can't . . And also Akemi. ."

What if Killua and I weren't siblings? I wonder what kind of relationship would we have today? Maybe things could have been better if the current matter isn't like this. Maybe it would've been better if I didn't meet him.

But Killua, meeting and knowing him, made me really happy and sad at the same time. He made me feel different emotions and made me feel a lot weird around him. It's a real blessing to meet him, even though he existed to be my brother — if there could be a chance that he's not my brother, I would do anything to get that chance. I really love him. I love him for making me feel like this.

I heard him quietly say, "Jeez," and let go of my waist. But he held my hand. He turned me around to face me to him. "I was waiting for Dad to tell you this but . . I guess it can't be helped."

What he said got me confused. "What? T-Tell me what?"

What could it be? What is it that he's even waiting for Dad to tell me? Is it a really big major secret? But what kind of secret though? Could it be that we're moving? Or are we going to separate? Or maybe some family matters? I really don't know.

He looked straight to my eyes. "We're not siblings," he said straightforwardly. "Your biological parents died when you were two years old, and Mom was a close friend of your parents so she took you in to live with us. Two years after that, Mom and Dad divorced, because Dad has to keep his job and he's always being transferred from one place to another. And so Mom took you with her."

My mind didn't grasp what he just said. _We're not siblings? _Is that what he said?_ And my real parents are already dead?_

"Huh? W-What are you saying, Killua?" I think I might've misheard him. But his words are already echoing in my head repeatedly.

_We're not siblings . . ._

"I said —"

I made a silent 'hic' sound. "S-So Mom and I . . . Mom and I a-are . . are s-strangers . . ?"

My heart was scattered into pieces. All this time, the mother, who'd been so close to me, who'd been my bestfriend, who'd been my life for my whole existence, was a stranger?

My tears fell. I didn't notice it until Killua wiped it with his thumb.

"What's the commotion here?" it was Daichi. He finally arrived. I didn't notice him at all. He was standing at the top of the stairs. "Y/n-chan! Look!" He said cheerfully. He was holding a big paper bag in his hand. He showed it to us. "I bought you your favori —" He suddenly stopped talking when he saw me crying.

Sudden realizations are hitting me inside my head. Another stranger came. Right now, these people around me, I don't know any of them. Even Father.

I unclasped Killua's hold in my hand and run. I have the feeling of wanting to escape, so I run as fast as my feet could.

"Y/n!" Killua called.

But I didn't look back. I want to leave that house. I don't even belong there, remember? I'm not family. All of them, they're strangers to me. And I'm a stranger to them. We all don't know each other. And I'm the outsider.

"I'm . . I-I don't belong there," I whispered to myself as I run. My chest is feeling tight inside me. Even though I'm running, I have no idea where to go. I just want to get out of there so I kept my pace. I don't want Killua or anybody to see me like this. And how did he knew about that? And in the first place, why didn't he tell me? Why didn't everyone — father and Daichi — told me about this? Are they trying to trick me or something? I'm just feeling worse, now that I've realized this.

While I was busy thinking while running, I tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. It made a loud thud.

Ugh. So frustrating. Now I'm not just in pain mentally, but also physically. I have scratches in my hands and knees.

But I don't care. I feel so pathetic, I feel like I've been an annoyance to them. To everyone.

I sat there, on the pavement, weeping quietly. Why didn't anyone tell me about this? Did they think that it's funny deceiving an ignorant like me? Did they really think that?

"Y/n. . . Y/n."

Now I can even hear Killua's voice. And he's calling my name. _This is really stupid. _

"Y/n."

An arm suddenly wrapped around my neck.

"Hm?" I turned to look back. It's Killua.

"You gave me a fright, you idiot! Don't run away like that again. Okay?" He kissed me on the cheek and held me close to his body.

My sobs turned to a loud cry. He's acting like he's concern about me. Why would he play with my feelings like this? This brat, he made me fall in love with him. And now he's concern about me. But wasn't I a nuisance?

He held me tighter. "What the heck, Y/n? Stop acting like a kid!" It's obvious in his voice that he's panicking. He doesn't know what to do. His free hand is wiping my tears. It's a very pleasant gesture.

"Let's just go home and fix this. Daichi will be worried," he sighed. He held me by my waist.

"B-But I don't want to. We-We're not siblings. . . right?" I said in the in the middle of the cry. Somehow, I feel a little relax. Maybe it's because Killua is close to me.

"Yes. But, Y/n-chan is really important. Daichi and Dad will be worried. And you're family, that's why we wanted Y/n to always be close to us."

_Family? I'm a part of the family?_

But that's what makes it difficult for me because in the first place, I was never part of the family. I was just an outsider. I don't think I belong to that _family_ that he's saying.

"Y/N-CHAN!" Someone shouted my name. It was Daichi, appearing from nowhere. "Are you okay? Look at your scratches! You ran off! Jeez you made me worried," he was panting when he said that. Because he ran after me. After us.

I looked at him. He said I made him worried. "Da-Daichi-niisan, I wonder if . . . I-I wonder if I can still stay in that house . ." A lot of tears poured from my eyes, like all of the emotions came out through those tears. It's like all of me was expressed to that. It's just that because I can't take it in anymore in me. Every emotion that was built up inside me the moment he said that we're not siblings overflowed.

He smiled. He walked forwards us and when he's in front of me, he held my face. I suddenly felt Killua's body behind me went rigid.

Daichi smiled. "Of course. That house is Y/n-chan's home," Daichi's smile is so warm, so welcoming.

"Let's go home," Killua said, and he's smiling like Daichi too. The warm smile these two is showing me is so inviting, and it's making me feel deep emotions within. Somehow, it made me feel like I belong.

"Ye-Yes," I answered quietly.

It was their warm smile that made me want to be with them. To be a part of the family. So I need to work hard for that.

Killua help me stand. He didn't let go of my hand when we started walking. Daichi already started walking ahead of us.

The inside of me is screaming for Killua's name. It wanted to be with Killua. Being a part of their family, knowing that I'm just an _outsider_ might hard and needs a lot of adjustment at first, but hey, I wanted to be with them. So I'll definitely do my best.

"Y/n-chan," he grabbed my waist while we're walking. "We're not siblings," he winked, smirking.

OH YEAH! That's right! Why didn't I realize that sooner? I mean, we're not siblings! That means, our love is not forbidden anymore right? That also means that I can always be with him. _Forever._ I don't have to be in pain anymore thinking of the faults in our relationship.

"Y/n-chan wants family right?" I heard him whisper to himself. He gazed at me. "But you're already part of the family," he stopped walking and he kissed me in the forehead. "If Y/n-chan wants family, I will marry you, and we will start our own family. I will make all the sadness and pain go away."

He wants us to start our own . . family? So what is the reason behind that? He just wanted to make all the pain and sadness go away, is that it? I don't know why my mind is thinking all of these things when I should just be happy.

Akemi suddenly popped inside my head. "B-But Killua-kun already has a girlfriend. And if you want to start a family with me just to make my pain go away, I think it would be best if Killua-kun just stick with her," actually, when I said those, I feel like there's a big lump in my chest. I really don't want to say those, especially when he said that he wants us to be family. It made me feel real special. I was so happy when he said that. But I remembered Akemi. They're dating right?

"What? What are you talking about? Girlfriend?" he asked, confused.

Oh. Is he going to deny it? "Yes. Akemi and Killua are dating, right?"

His eyes widen a bit. "What? _Her?_ NO! Of course not."

What? Was that true? Well, he looked surprise when I said that they're dating. Now my heart is beating faster. My tight chest is feeling loose and lighter bit by bit. I want to know his answer. I want to know everything. If this is true then we can, right? We can be together.

"But you two are always together . ."

He looked at me. "She's too persistent and annoying but I can't shake her off. She just really likes me."

Is that it? Is it really all that is? Oh, my. This is heaven. I'm so happy. This shook off another of my problems. But I really thought they were dating. I got too worked up on that one. Maybe next time before I jump to conclusions, I should ask him first, right? If that's the case, is our situation of being together possible now?

He smiled smugly. "You're too jealous of Akemi when we were not even dating. You really like me that much, huh?"

My face went red. "WHAT?! You arrogant brat, I'm not jealous!" Is shouted. What he said was true. I sighed. I can't deny it, even to myself. If I refuse to tell the truth verbally, my heart won't be satisfied. A little truth at times like this won't be bad, right? "Well maybe just a little bit."

He smirked again. He kissed me and held me really tight. His mouth is hot and sweet. And wet.

"I won't ever let you go," he whispered. "I love you."

I blushed again. My heart suddenly raced and pounded loudly. I want to say 'I love you too' to him, I really do. But I can't even open my mouth to say something. He's too close to my face.

He didn't waited for my reply. He started walking again and didn't let go of my hand.

_Is he mad? Maybe I should've have said my true feelings. But I already confessed. Should that be enough?_

When we arrived in front of the house, he stopped by the gate. This house, it's my home. _Our_ home. The people I learned to love lives here with me, who filled my longing for family even when I thought my Mom is my everything. I didn't realize that I was lonely being all by myself. That's why when they came, they filled my heart with warmness. Especially Killua.

"Y/n," he called me. "Don't forget my proposition."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I felt my face burn again.

Of course. I would never forget about it. I want to start a new family with them, with him. With his welcoming arms, I want to know more about him. Even if I say that I like him, or love him, each day that I would be spending with him, I know that I will this feeling will deepen and I will fell into the bottomless haze of love with Killua. I can't wait for the time to come for us to be family.

"I love you, Killua."

**~ I'm In Love With My Brother!: THE END ~**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! I'M SORRY FOR QUICKLY FINISHING THE STORY! HAHAHAHA BUT I GOT TO START A NEW ONE (AND I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY OTHER FANFIC SO YEAH) AND IT DIDN'T EVEN TOOK ME A MONTH TO FINISH THIS STORY (SORRY FOR UPDATING SO FAST THAT WE ENDED QUICKLY)<strong>

**DID YOU ENJOY THE STORY? I HOPE YOU DID! LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT OKAY? XD**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! *HEARTS***

**Sweet Love081-SAN, Guest-SAN, DOKIDOKI JAM-CHAN, HopeWithinDarkness-SAN, Karin-Natsumi-SAN, lolipopbubblegum-SAN, Sweet Candy180-SAN, DarkKitten65-SAN, someone-SAN, Whiskers-SAN, Riruru-SAN, THANK YOU FOR SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY! I HOPE TO HEAR MORE FROM YOU THE NEXT TIME! :D**

**SO, IS THIS FAREWELL? :'(**

**NO, OF COURSE NOT! LET'S BE FRIENDS FOREVER, OKAY? XD (SRSLY I'M REALLY STUPID)**

**SO THAT'S IT! THANK YOU EVERYONE! FINALLY I'VE FINISHED MY SECOND FANFIC WAAAAHHH . . . (BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE FINISHING IT YET)**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D *hearts***


	10. I'm In Love With My Brother! EXTRA STORY

**Hello! :D**

**Looky here, I made an extra story of I'm In Love With My Brother! **

**If you found errors, don't worry leave it to me (I'm in a bit of a hurry right now so I haven't read the whole chapter yet I'm just going to publish this lol)**

**Please enjoy and leave a review. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Killua-kun," I whispered as I crawled to his bed. "Now, wake up or you'll be late for school," I pulled the blanket that was covering whole body and face.<p>

Here, this boy with the name of Killua, is my Otouto. I'm older only by a year though. And he's my lover. And also my family. And also, we live together.

His response was a loud groan.

I frowned. "You stupid! Wake up! It's already half past seven and you still need to get ready!" I woke up early to prepare things and this brat is so spoiled that he can't even wake up on time.

"I don't feel like going to school," he slowly opened his eyes. "But if Y/n give me a kiss, I'll be able to go," he closed his eyes again, waiting.

I smiled. Of course. I can give it to him, if that will give him the urge to go to school — even though I know that's only an excuse. I also want to kiss him, anyway.

I leaned my face to him and was about to kiss but . . . You see, we're not alone in this house . .

"Let me join in the kiss, too," Daichi was suddenly beside me, and he's pouting, ready to kiss. He pushed Killua's face aside and leaned to my face instead.

"WHAAAA — Daichi-san!" I said, surprised. I backed away. It's so early but he's already pestering us. I mean, he could just let it go, right?

He laughed. "Well, I can't let you guys do whatever you want. It's unfair, especially when I like Y/n-chan too," he pulled the collar of my uniform and dragged me out of the bedroom.

"Daichi! That's not fair! Let me have my kiss first! Jerk!" Killua is now standing on top of his bed and is reaching for Daichi. I bet he's still half-asleep.

Since _that day_ — when everything had been cleared **(refer to Ch9)** — it's been like this almost every morning. Father went home _that_ day and he told me everything — even though Killua already told me half of it. He said he was planning on telling me the truth sooner or later, but since Killua already told me, it can't be helped.

_"Until the two of you get married," Father glanced at Killua. "you can't touch her. I mean it." He said that when he learned why Killua had to tell me everything about the fact that I was actually adopted._

I was shocked too when he said that. He's okay with it. I mean, father! He's okay of me and Killua getting married even if it's still too early for that! I'm so happy!

But even when he said that he's okay with us getting married, Killua and I can't be alone together — well, he did say that Killua can't touch me until we get married. Father, he's working in the house now — he still go to his office sometimes but usually he would bring his work at home — and Daichi, he transferred school and is now living with us again. He transferred to the nearest university here. So, with this, when everyone is together, it's hard to be alone with just the two of us.

That's why, even if we could always see each other, I can't touch him. I miss Killua. I miss the heat of his body. I really want to hug him. And since everyone in school knows that we're siblings, of course we can't go all sweet and intimate there! Everyone will notice! And what would they say about it? They'll be disgusted.

"Why are you sighing so loud?" Mai asked.

I exhaled more loudly. "MAI! I miss Killua!"

Mai looked at me. "You miss him? But you live under the same roof."

I grimaced. "That's exactly why I miss him! Because even if we live in the same house, I can't touch him at all!" I told Aki and Mai about what happened, since they're my bestfriend so they know what is happening. Of course, they're not my friends if they can't understand my feelings.

This feelings that I have for Killua, ever since that he told me he felt the same way, I think my feelings just grew more and more deep. And sometimes, when I remember him, I would just be in a corner, silently sulking because everytime that would happen, I would remember that I can't touch him at all.

"Let's go to the rooftop," Aki suddenly suggested. She was busy texting.

"Yes. Let's go, Y/n," Mai agreed.

I scowled. "NO! I don't want to! I want to sulk here forever!" I was hugging the desk of my chair. We were inside the classroom, and its lunch break.

"Tch," I heard Mai said.

In the end, the two of them managed to drag me out of the classroom and brought me to the rooftop. When we arrived, I walked ahead of them and rested myself on the railings like I usually do.

"What's so good about here, anyway?" Well, it's true that the wind here is cool, but being here would only give me more time to think of stuff that I don't want to think of. "I'd rather be in the classroom than here," I said. I turned and started to walk towards the door.

But the . . . the door is closed. What the .. .? Where are Mai and Aki? I thought they were behind me! Are they planning on scaring me or something?

I ran towards the door. It's locked from the other side.

_Seriously?_ What in the world are they planning to do?

"You …. !" I slammed the door with my fist. "What in the world are you two doing? I'm going to kill you, you know?"

I heard them both giggle. They're still on the other side of the door. I really am going to kill them! First, I have to destroy this door so I can strangle them to death!

"We'll let you two be alone. We'll be going now. Enjoy!" They stopped. "Oh, and we'll be back before the classes starts," they added. Their giggles and footsteps faded.

_Really? You're gonna leave me here? And what's with the 'two'? I'm alone here. _What in the world are they thinking?

Oh well. I'll just sleep here until before the bell ring. The situation is given already, anyway.

I yawned. The rooftop is a good place to sleep. The air here is refreshing, as always.

I laid my back on the ground and rested my head on my palms. I closed my eyes. And . . . I suddenly felt something heavy atop of me.

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes and almost choke with the air I'm inhaling. "Ki-Killua?"

"Yo," he grinned.

His smile. This idiot doesn't know how much I missed him. I blushed when I realized his on top of me. And he's heavy!

But what is he doing here? "Ho-How did you — What a-are you —" Oh. It's like the answer was slapped to my face. Of course it's Aki who set this up. And don't forget Mai who dragged me here.

He shushed my lips with his index finger. "I missed you," he whispered as he lean close to my face.

Hearing that from him, my feelings overflowed. How can he say such thing? Doesn't he know how much that would affect me? He's so insensitive.

I pulled his face to mine until our lips met. I licked his lips. I missed it. The warmness of his mouth, the hotness of his body, the outline of his curves, the contour of his face, the sweet natural scent of him, damnit! I really missed him.

"Y-Y/n . . . h-heey . ." he said. "I-I . . can't . . b-breathe. . ." I stopped. The moment I halted, he moved backwards a little. He was panting. Oh. Did I kiss him too hard?

My face turned bright red. "I'm sorry!" I couldn't help myself! His lips were too soft! And besides, I really missed him! I miss being this close to him. So I couldn't help myself.

When he can finally breathe evenly, he smirked. "Missed me that much, huh?"

I frowned. "And you're as arrogant as always."

"Hey! Aren't you feeling happy? No one's going to disturb us here," he whispered the last line. His face lowered again until our lips touched. This time, I answered his kiss gently but with more passion — unlike a little while ago when I almost swallowed him.

His hands started to roam, touching every part of my body. His lips started to descend and are licking my skin all the way to my neck. I felt his hand went under my uniform.

"You're delicious," I heard him say. I think it's turning me on, now that he's caressing my breast and pinching my nipple.

I moaned when he lick the spot under my ear.

He pressed his crotch against mine, and I moaned even louder.

He's touching me everywhere, and wherever he touches it feels like my skin is going to burn. It's hot. I feel hot inside my body and it's weird. I don't know why I'm feeling hot all of a sudden. What is all this feeling?

He was unbuttoning my uniform when the door suddenly slammed opened. We both stopped and looked.

It was Daichi.

_Daichi? What is he doing here? How did he get here? Oh we're dead._

I saw Mai and Aki standing on the door. They looked apologetic and were both mouthing "We're sorry" or something like that.

He walked towards us. "Y/n-chan! It's so nice to see you! Please come with me. We're going on a date," he was smiling, as if he saw nothing. He pushed Killua to the side to free me, and he pulled me upwards to stand. He buttoned my uniform. "Your lips look swollen. Did something bit it? You're face is red, too. I wonder what happened to you."

What the . .? He's perfectly ignoring Killua! It's as if he didn't see him, right there sitting on the floor! What games is he playing? Is he trying to trick us? He is definitely thinking of something but I have no idea what.

"Daichi, you're always ruining everything," Killua sighed as he stood up. "Let's finish where we started Y/n. But not here. It's annoying here," Killua grabbed my hand.

But Daichi pulled me out of the way. "I can't hear anything. So, shall we go, Y/n-chan? To our date," he winked.

He didn't let me protest or even say something. He yanked me out of the rooftop. Mai and Aki stood there by the door, speechless.

"Daichi, I'm going to kill you when I get a hold of you," I heard Killua said as we descended the stairs.

This date that Daichi was saying, it's just an excuse. Of course, he just wanted me to stay away from Killua, since it's what Father wanted. This is for our own good, anyway. He'll do everything to stop Killua from getting near me, and that's from Father's orders.

It's kind of annoying, since it feels like to me he's like a tail that is always following me and Killua around. I hate it, because I can't get near Killua at all. But I think I should be thankful, or else Killua and I would be out of control whose greed is not satisfied until we touch and taste each other. Sometimes, I would think of what is likely to happen if I don't think at all when I'm with Killua and just go all the way.

Daichi brought me home that time and we didn't go on a date or something of the sort. I knew it. It was just an excuse. There's no date whatsoever that'll happen.

"Y/n-chan, go to bed and rest. And reflect. Seriously, think of the consequences of what your actions might cause," he sighed, but he smiled at me. "Dad told me to watch over you two, but sometimes, I can't help myself but be jealous and be envious of what Killua has," he walked towards me. "You're really cute," when he was in front of me, he bent down and held my face with both of his hands.

E-Ehhh? What is happening here? What is he going to do? Is this really happening? I mean, what the hell! My heart is beating faster by the second he's getting close to my face!

He smirked. "You're already sweating. I was just kidding. But you know," he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "You're my taste," he whispered.

_WHAT?! Daichi? What in the world are you thinking, you pervert?!_ I actually want to say those to him but I can't. It seems that my mouth doesn't want to open.

"Daichi, stop the games. It's irritating. It's getting on my nerves," Killua said from my back.

I was surprised. Damn. Why do these people always appear from nowhere? Are they trying to give me a heart attack or something like that?

"I'm going to kill you if you touch her again," somehow, as Killua said that, I can feel from my back this aura around him that is very menacing. It's actually kind of scary.

Daichi raised both of his hands, surrendering. "Fine, fine," he looked at me. "Sorry Y/n-chan, I was just joking around. Don't take it to the heart," he chuckled. He took a step backwards, but he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the corner of my lips.

My mouth fell open. "Wha-Whaaaa — ?" My system just stopped operating.

A flying shoe hit Daichi in the face that came from my back. That was definitely Killua's. "I said stop the games, you bastard."

Daichi only laughed. He threw the shoe back at Killua. "I get it," he looked at me and he smiled. "I'll give you two the whole afternoon until Dad gets home," he glanced at Killua. "But no dirty tricks."

These two have some loose screw in their heads. It's quite bothering, but I like it when they're like this.

When Daichi was gone, Killua grabbed my hand and dragged me to my bedroom.

"That asshole, doesn't he know that you're my property? I really want to hit him," I can hear him mumbling to himself.

When we were in my bedroom, he slammed the door shut. He looked at me and smiled. There's no words that can describe how happy am I now that I'm with Killua. I want to treasure him for the rest of my life and I really will. You can't get another one like this, who'll be your brother and will be your lover. I feel really blessed to meet them all. Daichi, Father, and especially Killua.

"Let's continue," he smirked. He kissed me hot and deep.

I have to thank Daichi for letting us spend the whole afternoon. This is very nice of him. Now I get a chance to be with Killua and the great thing about it is that . . we're alone.

"N-No . ." I mutter as Killua sucked the skin below my jaw line. He's making me feel hot again. I mean, his hands are both working on my breasts! He's caressing and pinching _it!_ And I don't want to admit it, but it feels soooo good.

He pressed his crotch against mine as his lips went down to my chest. I think I felt something moist between my legs. _What the hell was that?_

I quiet moan escaped from my mouth when he started licking and sucking my breast. "Uhhhh . . ."

"Hmmm, Killua, I never thought that you're this good."

Killua and I froze. That was Daichi's voice.

_Da-Daichi?_

It's Daichi! Again?! He's standing there, by the window of my bedroom! What the hell?

NO! I take back when I said I was going to thank Daichi! And this is embarrassing! He saw us doing something . . . something like this! This person. . . I think I'm going to kill him.

"What the hell are you doing, taking a video, you scumbag?" Killua yelled at him. Oh. My. God. Daichi, he's holding a camera in his hands.

BASTARD!

"I wonder how many views this will have. It's not _that_ good, but I think this will do," Daichi said, reviewing the camera. He's even nodding to himself as he talk.

"I'll beat the crap out of you! DIE!"

This, something will always happen if it's like this. And so just as I thought, we should really wait until we graduated. And get married.

**~ I'm In Love With My Brother! EXTRA STORY: THE END ~**

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously can't get over this story that I actually made an extra one lol<strong>

**This is my gift for you guys this NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! (Although it's a little too early XD) **

**Don't forget to leave a review okay? Tell what you think of my New Year present for you even if it's too early for presents XD**

**Is this goodbye again?**

**NO!**

**I'll be writing more stories and I will improve my English more XD**

**So goodbye for now and I wish you did ENJOY the story! :) *hearts***


End file.
